Sometimes They Come Back
by Agent Kennedy
Summary: 3 years have passed since the incident in Spain and Special Agent Leon Scott Kennedy is now just Leon Scott Kennedy, Sheriff of Wolf County. Action/Adventure with a little bit of Romance . Chapter 15 up. I love reviews so bring it. Good or bad.
1. Rude Awakening

3 years have passed since the incident in Spain and Special Agent Leon Scott Kennedy is now just Leon Scott Kennedy, Sheriff of Wolf County. Gone are the trappings of the big city and all it's inhabitants, all of the pollution and the waiting for the next big mission. Now all there is are the day to day happenings of a small county and an even smaller town to watch over. The biggest problem Leon Kennedy has to worry about here is whether or not he's going to fall asleep waiting for something or someone to happen...That is until today.

Little does Leon know that today is the day that everything he left behind in the big city is going to come back to make his life a living hell...

--

Chapter One

It had been the longest time since he had gotten a full and good nights rest without fear of nightmares disturbing his sleep. But Leon woke this morning feeling like the world had finally come to right itself and things were good. Slowly he brought himself out of bed and made his way to his kitchen in his home that he had bought when he moved to the small town of Villa Hills. He had sold his loft apartment and moved into the small secluded ranch house on the edge of town when he had received word of his acceptance to take over for the retiring former Sheriff. He also sold his full size SUV for a smaller more nimble top of the line Mustang Shelby gt500. Although he was quite sure that he wouldn't need that kind of speed for the smaller area of town he had always wanted one.

He fetched out all the things he would need to make himself a small but proper breakfast to begin his morning. He started a pot of coffee, turned on the tv and tuned to the local news and proceeded to make himself scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. After he had finished cooking he dropped the pans and cooking utensils in the sink to be washed later when he returned home from his workday. He took his plate and his cup of coffee and went to sit on the couch to watch the news while he consumed his morning meal. He was just about to eat his first bacon and egg toast sandwich when the phone rang.

"Shit!" he cursed at the phone. He took a huge bite walked over and hurriedly chewed and swallowed the portion as he picked up the phone. "Sheriff Kennedy" he answered as he always did.

"Sorry to bother you so early sir," the voice of his dispatcher/secretary Karen apologized. "but there was a real odd gentleman here that dropped an envelope off and said you had to read it right away." she finished.

"Can you explain odd to me Karen or is it just a generalization?" he questioned in a joking manner.

"Well sure sir, he was six five, about 220 pounds, dark hair , sunglasses , men in black suit and all that." she rattled so fast that Leon thought his eyes crossed. "Oh and he was driving a big black Chevy Suburban, you know the kind that you see the FBI guys driving in the movies."

"Yeah I know the kind your talking about, and that sounds like some trouble that I don't want any part of." Leon changed his tone to a more worried one that his coworker picked up on.

"Are you ok sir, he said it was quite urgent that you read it as soon as humanly possible." Karen emphasized the latter part of the sentance.

"Ok, well I'll be in just as soon as I get dressed. In the mean time if anyone else shows up that isn't on the level you call me back straight away." he warned.

"Will do sir, I'll see you shortly. By the way take your time getting dressed I want to use all my imagination on that one." she giggled.

"Karen!! May I remind you that I'm your boss and I am in a position of authority and trust." he joked and hung up the phone.

After hanging the phone up and gobbling the rest of his sandwich up on the way to the bedroom to put on the uniform of the day he thought long and hard about what the strange government type wanted or had dropped off to him. He didn't change much when he had taken over as sherriff, the only demand he had was that you wear an approved uniform shirt with a badge. Leon chose to wear a uniform similar to his old R.P.D uniform except it was black instead of blue. He holstered his blacktail that had served him so well for so long. After a long thought he put a few extra magazines in the holders around his backside. Normally he only carried the ammo that was in his gun but something gnawed at him enough he added more. He scooped up his radio, keys and his cuffs and headed out the door to the garage.

He thumbed the garage door opener and started the car as the door ascended its tracks. He listened to the rumble of the supercharged V-8 and realized that no matter how long he had had this car he never got tired of hearing it run. The door opened and he eased it out like he always did, waiting for the rear to clear the garage before he stomped the accelerator and added a pair of fresh black marks the keep the rest company on his driveway. On any normal day it would take him 15 minutes to get to the office but when he felt good it only took about 5. Today was one of those 5 minute commutes where he beat and battered the twisting road to his will , the constant whine of the supercharger like a whip straightening the road to its every whim. As always he slowed down as he approached the main part of town as it wouldn't do good for his reputation as a law man to be so reckless in the town he was hired to protect and serve.He eased the car into his parking spot and chirped the sirens like he did every morning to warn everyone that it was time to go to work. He stepped into the building and was greeted by a chorus of welcomes from the rest of his staff.

Leon made his way to his office to find out just what was so important. As he sat down at his desk he eyed the large manilla envelope that was stamped in bright red print "For Your Eyes Only". There was no markings of any other kind on the envelope. He sat back in his chair and leaned back with his hands clasped across his chest contemplating whether or not to open it. It was then that he saw the rest of the station hovering around his door.

"Don't you all have something to be doing right now?" he asked sort of angrily.

"Not really sir." Deputy Rogers had offered up. He was the senior man of his 4 deputy's. There was Mark Rogers, Brian Walsh, Rick Dent and the rookie of the group Amy Masters.

"Well then go find something to do, I don't care if it's giving someone a parking ticket, but right now hovering around my office is not the thing to be doing.." he said in a more annoyed tone.

"Yes sir." they all replied scattering to the four winds. They knew that when Leon sounded annoyed it was probably best to be somewhere else.

With that situation resolved he fell back to staring at the envelope, not really wanting to open it afraid of what could be in it. He had seen more than enough of those envelopes in his career as a special agent than he cared to mention. And this one although it was plain and non-remarkable gave him a sense of dread. He stood up and paced around his office, never taking his eyes off the package on his desk. It wasn't until he almost ran face first into Karen that he brought himself back into focus.

"Whoa sorry Karen. I was off in lala land there for a minute." he offered.

"Yeah, I noticed when you almost gave me a face full of your chest, not that I would mind." she smiled coyly. Not going unnoticed to Leon she had flirted with him at every available turn when it presented itself, and sometimes even when it didn't. But Leon always maintained that a relationship between the boss and the employee had plenty of pitfalls up to and including the possibilities of a bad break up and subsequent accusations. He knew that she wouldn't stoop to that level but he thought it would be best not to take that path. "So any ideas on what that could be yet chief?" she questioned walking over to his desk.

"Not really, and I'm not sure that I want to know so I think I'm gonna leave that sit for a bit and go take a ride around town." Leon stated with a hint of worry still in his voice..

"Ok well do you want me to lock it up or just leave it sit there?" Karen asked.

"No I'll take it with me, maybe I'll get the nerve and open it while I patrol." he replied "If there is anything newsworthy give me a call on the radio." he stated, grabbing the envelope and heading back out to his car.

"You got it chief." she stood at attention and saluted. Leon knew she was joking and reciprocated the gesture.

In the background, unseen by either a streak of red flashed by the window in Leon's office and headed toward very out of place car sitting out of sight of the station. The door closed and the cherry red Ford GT sped off in the direction that Leon had approached the station...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Ada brought her car closer to Leon's house she wondered how he would receive her abrupt reemergence back into his life after not having any sort of formal contact with him for 3 years. Of course she always kept tabs on him in her own way she just didn't drop in on him like she used to. But that was all about to change, because no matter how hard she tried to push the feelings back into the safety of her mind they always snuck up on her and flooded her senses. She wouldn't be able to hide her car in the expanse of Leon's property so now was as good a time as any to make her presence known to him, but she would do it in her own special way just as she always did. She had an elaborate plan and she needed to have his house all to herself until he was to get home from work.

Leon patroled the streets of Villa Hills, keeping his eye out for anything out of the ordinary. He hadn't ever really worried about anything happening in his town before until today, the delivery he got that was sitting in the passenger seat had changed all that. He was back in special agent mode where he was acute to anything down to the smallest detail, watching and waiting because deep down he know that something big was going down and he didn't want to get blindsided.

"Dammit" he scowled " Why now, why here and god knows why me?" he asked the world. "Central, this is Kennedy. Karen I'm going to take an extended lunch and head back to the homestead to do some light reading." he finished before pulling a u-turn and punching the gas one more time just for general purposes.

"Roger that chief, if there is anything happening I'll let you know." Karen stated.

"Thanks Karen, Kennedy out." he ended the transmission heading back out of town to his humble abode, where he could read the information in the envelope that he knew contained something of life and possibly world threatening consequences. He wasn't in the mood to make it one of the 5 minute trips that he usually made because in all honesty he absolutely did not want to know what was in that envelope. But he knew if he didn't open it that someone would end up coming back to the station or to his home and delivering another package that he might regret more. So he decided that once he got home and had a good solid round of 20 questions to himself he would open the package and find out what lie within.

That is until he pulled into his driveway and saw the unfamiliar car parked there. "Ok what the hell is seriously going on here?" he asked himself and he freed his blacktail from it's holster and slowed to a crawl up to his garage. As he closed the distance between himself and the strange car he noticed the Florida license tag "BUTRFLY" and his heart skipped a beat. Gone were his worries about what was in the envelope and rising were his hopes and dreams that this out of place car belonged to the one person he wanted to see more than anything in the world. Had she truely come back to him he wondered, after a long two year period of hearing or seeing nothing from her he had thought that she had passed him off as a curiosity and a side bar to her mission. As always he had loads of questions and he really needed and wanted some answers and he wasn't about to let her get out of his grasp without them being answered this time. This time he would get to the truth.

Ada went about her slow and methodical preparation of the premises as she wondered whether or not Leon would try to shoot her when he came home. She carefully prepared a meal fit for a king using what Leon had around the kitchen, and although it wasnt quite up to her standards she made it acceptable to her tastes. She had made sure to disable all the breakers to the lights as she was going to surprise him with a dinner by candlelight and then maybe alittle dancing, if he was up to the challenge that is. She had her worries that he would want to ask questions and want the answers to said questions but she thought she might be able to delay that for another time as she always did. She just hoped that he wouldn't have built up the resolve that he had lacked in previous encounters to her avoiding his queries. Then as if someone had tapped her on the shoulder her ears perked up and she turned toward the front window. She spied a black mustang with blue racing stripes that she knew was Leon's "Damn" she cursed under her breath "He wasn't supposed to be home for another 4 hours at least, I don't have anything near what I wanted it to be." She raced to at least get the ambiance to where she wanted it knowing she wouldn't be able to finish the dinner she was preparing. She hurriedly fixed the radio station to a slow jazz and stood in front of the garage door knowing that he entered that door almost every time. She paused and listened for the sound of the car being turned off and she had a chill up her spine something akin to a school girl getting ready for her first kiss. "Oh stop it Ada Wong," she scolded herself "you are a tried and tested espionage agent and this is childsplay." But still the feeling was there and she let go one of her trademark half-smiles to herself. She heard the door lock click but it wasn't the one that she was standing in front of, it was the front door.

Leon slowly turned the key and he heard the lock click and any sort of surprise he had was out the window "Shit" he cursed under his breath. Although he was sure who was in there he wasn't taking any chances and he readied his sidearm, turned the door handle and barged in shouting "Wolf county sheriff's department, whoever is in here better have a damn good reason or your heading to the hurt locker!!" he shouted as he scanned the room with his pistol following his eyes. And then he saw her. Ada Wong the woman of his dreams right in the middle of his living room eyes wide and a smile on her face. She wore her trademark ankle length dress with the side slit leaving almost nothing to the imagination, only this time the dress was a dark teal with black butterflies down the slit. Her choker ribbon was also a dark teal trailing down over her shoulders. Then he noticed almost as an afterthought that all the lights were out and that forced the first of many questions he had for her, "Ada why are all the lights out and what are you doing here?"

"Inquisitive to the end aren't you handsome." she returned "I was planning on having a very healthy surprise for you when you got home from work, but as you see you have caught me red handed with my hand in the cookie jar so to speak." she added walking back out to the garage to return the breakers to their on positions, filling the shadowy house with light once again. As she made her way back in she offered up the rest of her explanation as Leon holstered his weapon and sat down on one of the barstools at the kitchen island. "I was planning on having a nice dinner and maybe a little bit of dancing afterwards but you've ruined my surprise Sheriff Kennedy." she emphasized the formal title with a mischievous grin.

"Well that's all well and good don't get me wrong, but Ada," he paused for a second trying to construct his words carefully so as not to make her angry, then after what seemed forever he decided outloud "oh hell with it, what in the blue hell are you doing here? I mean come on two years is a long time to be gone and not get in contact with me in any way, shape, or form. At least back in the day you had a legitmate reason." he finished recalling the incident in Racoon when she had apparently died.

"Shows what you know," she teased "I'll have you know I have been keeping tabs on you for the last two years just as I always have done before, I'm surprised that you didn't notice me at least a few times because I wasn't being as careful as I usually am, but I guess it was enough that you didn't see me." Leon started to open his mouth to ask her something but she stopped him "No more questions until after dinner, then I promise we will get down to talking about things, ok handsome?"

"Ok then let me call in and tell them I'll be taking a VERY long lunch." he smiled deviously.

"What!" she exclaimed throwing a slice of potato at him .

"Hey I'm just kidding, I'm just really happy to see you here without some sort of ulterior motive." as he grabbed his handset off his shoulder and keyed the mic, he didn't notice the look Ada had given him when he made his last statement. The sullen look of someone that did have another motive but wasn't sharing it just yet and she felt terrible about it, but she quickly erased the look as he turned and said "Central this is Kennedy, Karen I'm taking the rest of the day off. I had an old friend drop by and I'm going to be catching up on things so unless the world is ending you should be able to handle things without me. Over."

"Yes sir," Karen replied "Is it THE friend that we've talked about before or someone else that I'm not aware of?"

"Yes if you must know it's THE friend." he made air quotes while talking "Your so nosy sometimes. Kennedy out."

"Well you better just warn the tart..." the transmission was cut off when Leon turned off the radio eyes wide and he started whistling.

"And just what was that all about?" Ada asked putting a hand on her hip and swinging it out to one side.

"Oh nothing, I'll be right back." he said darting off to the bedroom to change out of his uniform.

"Oh it's something I can hear it in your voice and I do have a couple of questions of my own Sheriff Kennedy." she said matter of factly.

"Damn that's gonna be a rough subject," he mumbled to himself pulling out a polo shirt and a pair of jeans to change into "What are you cooking out there Miss Wong it smells great." he shouted to the kitchen, trying to change the subject.

"Just don't you worry about it and don't try to change the subject mister." she called back.

"Oh hell." he said to himself heading to the bathroom to freshen himself up a bit. Splashing water on his face he came across the scar that was all but gone from the fight with Krauser. Then like a tidal wave it all rushed back at him, the duel to the death he had with Krauser, his death if Ada hadn't shown up in the nick of time to save his ass, he thought. Then like a puff of smoke it was gone. "Damn that never happened before, I had long ago put that demon to rest, I did my job and brought Ashley home safe and sound and finished the Los Illuminados." he wondered outloud.

"Did you say something Leon?" Ada asked from the kitchen.

"Huh, no nothing just talking to myself." he said walking back out to the kitchen drying his face and hair with a small towel then letting it hang around his neck. "So what's on the menu tonight at the Casa De Wong." Leon joked as he sat down at the island.

"Well smart ass, I thought you might like some authentic chinese food cooked to perfection, but with your limited selection I can only do so much." she retorted.

"I'm sure it will be fine ma'am. I won't have to check for any flashbang potatoes or exploding bazooka utensils will I?" he was really trying to get her goat and lead the conversation away from the comment from Karen over the radio and it was working to his advantage thus far.

"Oh you are so going to get beat for that one." she said pointing the spatula she was using to stir the mixture of ingredients in the closest thing Leon had to a wok.

"Whoa just kidding, point that thing somewhere else it might be loaded." he laughed. Even Ada managed to laugh at that particular joke. Leon was amazed at how much she had changed yet how much she remained exactly as he remembered her in Spain. Normally stupid little jokes like that wouldn't even rate a scoff from her and now she actually laughed. Leon just stopped and locked his gaze on her wondering what things would be like if she would have been able to stay with him after Spain.

As she continued preparing dinner Ada noticed Leon had stopped talking and was just sitting there staring at her like some sort of puppy dog. "Do I have something in my hair, or on my face?" she asked him.

"Huh what," he was brought out of his daydream abruptly "Oh no theres nothing I was just thinking about something."

"Oh, and whats that?"

"Oh well nothing really," he lied at first then he thought why not go for the homerun ball. But he hesitated for a second.

_Would you just ask you idiot, your never gonna find anything out if you don't ask, stop acting like a child being afraid of the answer _he thought to himself.

"Well it's not nothing I was just thinking that your are quite possible the most beautiful woman I think I have ever met Ada Wong." he let it hang out hoping not to be rejected.

Ada stopped what she was doing right then and there, looked at him with her sapphire eyes and she felt herself flush. "Wow uhm, well what do I say to that other than thank you." she said putting down the spatula and walking around the island wiping her hands on a dish towel, "Thank you handsome." she added running her fingers down the right side of his face, then like a cobra strike she was kissing him. She was invading his mouth with hers, exploring his tongue with hers and for the first time in a long time Ada Wong felt right with the world. She felt as if this was where she was meant to be all along and then as suddenly as she had kissed him she stopped. "I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." she said remembering the real reason she was here.

"Didn't you?" he said standing up closing the gap she had created when she broke the kiss "Why not?" he questioned softly pulling her closer to him. "I think you did mean it or you wouldn't have done it." kissing her softly on the cheek "The Ada I know doesn't do anything unless she wants to." he finished pressing his mouth to her holding her face in his worn hands.

"Mmm" she purred letting him take all of her to himself. "MMMM" she moaned louder remembering dinner, she broke the kiss "Just hold that thought, dinner will be cheese sandwiches if you don't let me tend to this." she smiled.

"Bah just turn it off and set it aside you got me cookin' now." he said in a heavy breath.

"Now now, good things come to those who wait." she smiled adding "Besides how can you have your desert if you don't eat your dinner?"

Leon's jaw nearly hit the floor and Ada burst into a fit of laughter that he had never heard before. Yup something has definitely changed about her he thought. He went to sit down and watch tv while she finished preparing the meal but he found himself turning on the couch and staring at her even harder than he was before. And she had definitely noticed this time right away.

"Will you stop staring at me, your making me nervous."

"I'm sorry it's hard not to but I'll try." he said turning to the tv and flipping the stations until he found something interesting to watch.

"Thank you." she replied focusing on finishing the meal, all the while pondering over how she was going to broach the subject that would inevitably wind up being discussed. After seemingly an eternity she completed the meal and plated it up on the dinner table. "Ok handsome time to eat."

He was up and to the table like a shot "Alright."

She went to grab the two glasses and the bottle of wine she had brought just for him and when she turned she her face reddened once again. He was kindly waiting with her chair pulled out to seat her "Oh my, a gentleman to the last Mister Kennedy." she sat and split the glasses.

"I do try my lady." he stated grabbing the wine and pouring them each a half glass, then seating himself. He grabbed his fork and dug into his meal not fully knowing what it was but he had an iron stomach so it probably wouldn't matter if he was eating cardboard right now as long as she was there sitting across from him anything was good. When the flavor exploded in his mouth from the first bite he made sure to mention it "WOW this is great!"

"Thank you again." she replied taking a sip of her wine after chewing a bite of her own. And then as suddenly as things had been so great and grand they turned sour "So Leon has anyone visited you lately?"

--

_Figure this is a good place to stop for now, sort of a cliffhanger. As always more reviews please I'm trying my hardest to make this interesting but I'm starting to wonder how I'm going to go with the envelope and Ada. I'm not quite sure which direction to go with it. Any help would be appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leon sat with his mouth agape, staring at Ada. All the lies, deciet and treachery flooding back to him like it had all just happened yesterday. He had somehow fooled himself into believing that this time it would be different, this time she would stay and nothing would come between them again. He was fooled again by her raven hair and her blue eyes, pulled in again to another one of her schemes. Except this time he wouldn't let her get away with it. Like a whip crack he was up grabbing her by the arms and shoving her against the wall.

"Damn you Ada. What's your game this time?" he snapped "You know you almost had me fooled again, and I just can't believe I almost let myself be sucked in again. I should've known something was wrong the minute I saw your car."

"L...Leon.." she started.

"Shut up, just shut up I don't want to hear anymore of your lies." he walked back to his bedroom and came back out with his sidearm. He chambered a round making sure he wasn't mistaken in anything he said.

"What are you doing Leon?" Ada asked with just the slightest hint of fear and surprise in her voice.

He leveled the gun right in her face and as he started shaking and a lone tear fell down his cheek he said "Get out."

Her eyes widened in amazement "You can't be serious handsome."

"Shut up and don't give me that handsome shit." he hissed "Believe me I'm more serious than I have ever been before." he thumbed the hammer back making sure he wasn't being misleading.

"Ok, ok I'll go but just remember I wasn't pointing the gun this time." she said sadly. She made her way to the door and opened it, turning her head "See you around." But it wasn't in the playful tone she had used so many times before.

"No I don't think you will." he hung his head "Not this time." he finished as she closed the door. He walked over to the picture window overlooking the front of his home and watched her get in her car and back out of the driveway. His anger rising to an unprecedented level, then consumed by rage he stalked out to the back yard where he had set up a small shooting range, pointed his firearm and unleashed a hail of rounds at the nearest target about 30 yards away. He continued to fire even after the weapon was empty producing only clicking sounds. Then he let loose a scream that was riddled with pain and anger that didn't sound human "GODDAMN YOU ADAAAAAAAAA."

Ada was startled as she backed out the driveway by the sound of gunshots and she stopped her car. She listened as the gunshots stopped and waited for what seemed like an eternity. She wept at the sound that came next "GODDAMN YOU ADAAAAAAAA!!" She hung her head and finished her retreat from his house and sped off towards town, so overcome with grief she didn't even notice the black sedan that moved in some distance behind her.

Leon walked back into his house, arms hanging at his sides as if he didn't have the strength to hold them up. He sat his gun on the table and let himself fall on the couch. "Son of a bitch, how could I be so stupid?" he cursed himself "Well because you wanted to think it was real this time dummy. Your always thinking with your heart instead of your head when it comes to her. And you know that she never shows up unless she wants something from you." he answered himself matter of factly."Well I guess it just goes to show you that people can't change after all I guess." he thought out loud. Just then he remembered the envelope in his car "Alright let's see what's going on now." he said to himself getting up from the couch and going outside to retrieve the manila package from his car. He decided he was going to need something to take the edge off while he was reading whatever was in there so he grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels from over the refrigerator and a small glass. He poured a small amount into the glass "Right" he said to himself and poured more until the glass was almost overflowing. He sat the envelope down and grabbed the glass, drinking down the burning liquid he grimaced as he finished the glass "Smooth as broken glass." He poured another half glass and proceeded to open the envelope, hoping against hope that it had nothing to do with zombies, parasites or any other kind of monstrous creations. But he knew better and sighed.

Ada drove along the winding road, wiping the tears from her eyes. She wondered if there was anyway she could get him to change his mind even though she knew he was hard-headed, she thought there might be hope for her chances with him. She didn't intentionally mean for this happen it was just an unfortunate chain of events that coincided with her showing up, but he would never believe that. "I'll just have to give him some time to cool down and I'll explain everything to him, I won't hold anything back this time and he will accept it, I know he will." Her heart ached "I hope he will." As she rounded the bend in the road she noticed something odd in her rear-view mirror. "Now where did you come from?" she asked to the reflection of the black sedan. She sped up just alittle to let her pursuers know that she had spotted them, and sure enough she got their attention.The black sedan accelerated to bring itself to within 10 feet of the rear bumper of the red Ford.

"Ok enough cat and mouse put her in the ditch." a voice said from the backseat.

"Yes sir." the driver replied pushing the accelerator to the floor. The engine roared to life and the black sedan closed the small gap quickly and slammed into the rear of Ada's car.

"Oh you like to play rough." she said to the mirror. The sedan sped up again and rammed her. "Hmm." she replied and downshifted. She pushed the pedal and the dark vehicle began to shrink in the mirror.

"Do not let her get away or I will be very irritated and we know what happens when I get irritated." the monotonous voice growled from the back.

"No sir, she won't get away." the driver returned with fear in his voice. He floored the accelerator once again and was gaining back what ground had been lost.

"See you around." she waved behind her and floored the gas and left her persuers far behind her.

The driver of the black sedan felt his jaw drop but only for a second because he knew that this was a very bad thing. "Sir I don't know what happened she...she."

"Yes I know pull the car over please." the voice commanded from the back. "Then get out."

The driver pulled over to the side of the road and got out perspiring heavily. "Sir please it's not my fault this car isn't made for racing."

The back door opened and a tall blonde man wearing sunglasses emerged "Yes I'm aware of that but if you had done as instructed we wouldn't be having this conversation." he replied pulling his 9mm from under his suit jacket. Removing the silencer from the right pocket of the jacket he slowly screwed the device onto the end of the gun. "But as you have been well instructed the price of failure is very high."

A muffled shot rang out on the tree lined road and the black sedan moved off towards town leaving behind the body of the driver with a hole in his forehead and blood on the pavement.

Leon sat reading through the pages of the packet that had been left for him and couldn't bring himself to express any kind of emotion but pure horror at what he was looking at. If he hadn't been drinking he might have been physically ill from what he saw. All manner of human experiments and virus testing lay before him, things that made the Los Illuminados look like a Saturday morning kids show. He knew umbrella had done some sick things experimenting on people and animals but this had gone far beyond that. Apparently the government had sent him this hoping that he would lend a hand or be able to give them some sort of inside information on who or what might be doing this. In the report included with the photos it had said that any and all agents that had been undercover on this case have been terminated, but somehow one of them had manage to get a communication with a small amount of data and the photos out before they were compromised. As he scanned the pictures and what little data there was he had no doubt in his mind who was behind this disgusting brand of work. As he looked further into the pages his heart stopped, right there before his eyes in a stasis tank was a young woman that looked to be in her early twenties with blond hair.

"No it can't be, there's no way." he thought to himself but there she was right in front of him, the right age, hair color. It had to be her. Long ago he had given her up for dead because any and all leads he had while in the Secret Service had come to a dead end. Every place the leads had taken him to were empty. And so his hope had slowly faded and that was the straw that broke his back and forced him to hand in his resignation to the president. He had been very understanding and let him resign after being debriefed on the events leading to her disappearance. Leon knew he had alot of talking to do and made him self ready to go to town. He would simply tell the rest of his staff that he had some pressing matters to attend to out of town and that would have to do. Of course there would be questions but he knew he wouldn't be able to explain to them everything that needed to be said. He grabbed his radio and turned it back on and keyed the mic.

"All units this is Kennedy." he dreaded the next few hours and it showed in his voice. "Everyone I need you to meet me at O'Malley's pub in about 45 minutes. Don't ask why just do it. Kennedy out." he finished turning the radio off, because he really didn't want to hear any questions. He swallowed the last of his drink and made his way out to the car.

As he wound his way around the road to town he noticed something out of the ordinary lying in the road here and there. Little bits of plastic here and there scattered about the pavement. He stopped and got out to check what they were, picking up a small red piece of plastic. "Tail light lens plastic, huh. Wonder who got in the accident." he chalked it up to a minor fender bender and got back in the car and continued his journey to town. All along the image of the girl in the stasis tube filtering through his mind, so much so he almost didn't see the lump in the road "SHIT!" he cursed slamming on the brakes. There was no mistake to what this was, it was a dead body. He got out of the car pulling his pistol out of the belt clip holster he used for his casual pants. Searching the area and feeling confident that no one else was around he leaned over the body of this mystery man. "Ok." he said to the body "Who are you?" he added going through the mans pockets looking for some kind of identification. Strange enough was the dead body in the middle of his county, since there hadn't been a murder around here for the last 5 years. But this guy didn't have anything, driver's license, cash, credit cards, not even a wallet. He walked back to his car and grabbed his radio, turned it on and pressed the mic key "Rogers do you copy."

"Copy chief, go for Rogers." he returned.

"I need you to call the coroner and get down here to Creek Road asap. We got a fresh body out here."

"What?" Rogers exclaimed.

"You heard me, now call the coroner and get over here. When your done get to the pub like I said. Try to make it quick." Leon finished.

"Ten four, Rogers out."

Leon knew it wasn't proper to leave the man lying here but he had other things on his mind, and John Doe wasn't interfering with his plans. He pulled the man to the side of the road by his legs and decided he wasn't stopping for anything else until he got to the bar...When he pulled into the parking lot of the bar he noticed that no one else had gotten there yet so he figured he might as well go have a few drinks while he waited, God knows he needed them. Entering the bar Leon called to the bartender "Hey Mike pour me a stiff one."

"Sure thing Sheriff." Mike replied.

Leon chose a table in the back part of the bar, so that when he talked with the others there wouldn't be people prying to hear what he was saying. He still had no idea what he was going to say to them but whatever it was they would just have to accept it because there were no if's, and's or but's about it he was going to get her once and for all. But he had to be careful about what he said because he didn't want to let out more info than was necessary. It wouldn't do them any good to know of all the things he had gone through and it would more than likely put them in danger to know anything about it. While finishing his third drink the rest of his crew minus Rogers finally showed up. "Here we go." Leon mumbled to himself.

While Leon explained things to the rest of his men, a slender figure entered the bar and sat down to have a friendly drink. She sat herself at a table across the bar from Leon and his group just out of his line of sight. She didn't want to interupt things just yet.

"What can I get you miss?" the bartender asked walking over to her table.

"A glass of red wine please." Ada responded.

"Sure thing little lady." Mike finished going to retrieve her drink.

On his way back to the lovely young woman Mike noticed Deputy Rogers walk in the door. "Hey Mark how's it going." he greeted.

"Oh not to good Mike, got us a fresh case of murder, other than that it's ok." Rogers said sullenly.

"Wow no shit," Mike said plainly "haven't seen one of those in, hell must be at least 5 years."

"Yeah weird huh." the Deputy replied "Oh well hello gorgeous." Rogers said finally noticing Ada sitting there with her legs crossed with quite a bit of skin showing through the slit."Where have you been all my life?" he queried.

"Hmm." Ada scoffed "If you knew half the places I've been your fuzzy little head would explode." she stated.

"Wow sassy too." he said lifting the bill of his hat "You have a good evening then ma'am."

"You too Deputy." she winked.

"Bring me a round for the boys and girls over here Mike would ya?" he asked the bartender.

"You got it buddy."

Rogers walked over to where the rest of them sat drinking and talking. "Hey guys how's tricks."

"So did you get anything on the John Doe out there Mark?" Leon questioned him.

"Nothing Chief, ran his prints and everything, if he was a person nobody knew about it."

"Weird." Leon mumbled.

"So what did I miss that was so important?" Rogers asked.

Karen piped up in her mile a minute voice and told the whole story in about 5 seconds. "Leon is taking a hiatus and he has a daughter, doesn't know when he will be back etcetera."

"Well you gotta be five finger fuckin' me." Rogers cursed "The great and mighty Sheriff Leon Kennedy has a kid and never said nothing to us, what a dick."

"Come on Mark give me a break, it's not exactly how it sounds ok." Leon pleaded with the Deputy.

"I don't give a rat's cockbag how it sounds, you got yourself a kid we gotta celebrate." he smiled.

"Rogers your a pig." Karen said scrunching her nose.

Just then Ada got up and walked toward the jukebox to play a song. "If you want to play hardball Sheriff, so can I." she said in the direction of Leon and his friends.

--

_To be continued ). I'm getting things under control it might take awhile to get them all phished together but it will happen. And what about the mystery man duh duh dunnnnnn...More reviews please and thank you!!Oh and one more thing if you don't have it you should get the song Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman before the next chapter, it will add some interaction with the story )  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **_I figured that I would put one of these up just for my own safety since everyone else does it...I don't own anything in this story except the storyline and the few original characters. Other than that I own nothing so don't sue me._

Chapter 4

Depositing her money in the jukebox Ada thumbed through the selections trying to find something she could dance to yet relay a message to Leon on what he might be losing if he continued with his hard headed attitude. And then she found it "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman. Not quite up to her standards normally but it would serve her purposes for what she planned. When the music started she swayed with the music at the beginning then as the lyrics started she commenced a routine that would make any man take notice. Which everyone in the bar was already staring.

"Ada?" Leon said surprised as she jumped onto the bar and started dancing wildly. She grabbed a shot that Mike had prepared for someone else and gulped it down and continued to dance to the far end of the bar. Then as the chorus started she ran back to the other end of the bar and did a no hand cartwheel to the floor. She put her hands in her hair and mussed it up as she danced more seductively, using all of her flexibility and her feminine charm to put on one hell of a show.

"Holy shit who is that angel chief?" Dent asked.

"Trust me she's no angel." Leon scowled. "More like a devil with a teal dress on."

Ada danced her way over to the table that Leon and the rest were sitting at, noticing all of them but the one she wanted were staring at her with awe. Leon was looking at his drink trying his best to ignore her. "Ok Sheriff I guess I have to pull out all the stops." she said as she was next to the table. She danced around behind Leon and ran her fingers through his hair, tussling it and leaving it look a little worse for wear. Then she took off her ribbon and laced it under Leon's chin and pulled his head back so he could see her. She leaned in and gave him a long kiss then stripped the ribbon from him and continued dancing around him, all the while the rest of his team were hooting and hollering.

All except Karen that is, she knew who this woman was and what she has done to Leon in the past and she wasn't about to be fooled by her. "I know what your up to and I won't let you get away with it." she whispered to Ada as she made her way by.

"Hmm" Ada replied with a smirk. Then she walked back around by Leon and grabbed him by the hands and pulled him out of his chair to dance with her.

"What exactly are you doing Ada?" he asked "Was I not serious enough this afternoon."

As she moved around him she moved her hands along his back then his chest and said "Leon it's not what your thinking, I'm really here on your behalf and I'm not here as Ada the agent, I'm here as Ada the woman." She stopped in front of him and pulled him in close and started dancing erotically with him. "Do you think I would make a show like this if I were here on a mission?" she asked him point blank.

"Ada I never know what to expect with you, and as much as I want you, I'm afraid." he replied "Ok there I said it, I'm afraid that I let my feelings show again and you'll trample them just like you've done before."

"I give you my solemn promise I'm not here on any other objectives than to be with you." she stopped dancing and held him close "Leon I don't want to do this anymore.I cant." she started to walk away and then song drew to a close and the whole bar erupted with applause and cheers. She put a hand over her mouth half embarrassed and half to tears and walked towards the door.

"Ada wait!!" Leon exclaimed going after her. He got out the door and grabbed her by the arm "Ada hold on." He turned her to face him and said "Do you understand where I'm coming from though?"

"Yes I do , believe me I do." she started to cry. "Because I love you Leon."

"Wha-" he started to say but was cut off by the most passionate kiss he'd ever been given before. After what seemed like a blissful eternity he broke the kiss. "Did I really just hear what I thought I did?"

"Yes you big oaf, do I need to shout it to the world. I will if I have to but please don't make me, that wouldn't be very ladylike." she said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." he said very lightly to her. "Just tell me again one more time?"

"For you, anything handsome." she smiled " I love you Leon."

"I've been wanting to say this for the longest time to you, and I always thought that if I was the one approaching you about it you would treat me like a little schoolboy with a crush. Ada Wong I love you."

She hugged him and held him for what seemed like hours. That is until he started breathing like he was being crushed. Then she remembered she wasn't like most people. "Oops sorry." she smiled.

Leon coughed "Jesus take it easy on a fella would ya."

"Guess I don't know my strength." she said with a smirk. "Can we go back inside, I'd like to meet everyone if that's ok with you?"

"Sure let's go." he opened the door for her and followed her in back to the table. "Hey guys I got someone I want you to meet." he pulled a chair out for her and she sat down and smiled at everyone. "This is Deputy Mark Rogers my senior man."

"I believe we've met already chief." Rogers smiled as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You are quite stunning ma'am if you don't mind my saying so."

"Alright alright." Leon said grabbing her hand away from him "You old smoothie."

"This is Brian Walsh, Rick Dent and Amy Masters our resident rookie." he pointed around the table "And this is Karen Rider our dispatcher slash secretary." he pointed noting that Karen looked like she was about to explode. "Everyone this is Miss Ada Wong."

"Hello." she smilled around the table and locked eyes with Karen "Pleased to meet you all." she let her smile go to a smirk.

"Charmed I'm sure." Karen seethed. "If you'll excuse me I need to get another drink." she said swallowing the last of the one she had in front of her.

Leon noticed the tension between the two and offered up "I'll come with you I think everyone is ready for one anyway." he looked around to nearly full glasses and bottles and had to think quickly "Well you better finish those quick because you got another coming and you know the rules." he smiled "Do you need anything Ada?"

"Sure handsome, get me a red wine?" she asked.

"You got it." as he turned he shooed Karen in the direction of the bar "What's going on Karen, why are you two staring daggers?"

"Leon I'm not just going to sit around and watch you get hurt again, because I know what she's done to you, remember you told me all the stories." she said frantically.

"Hey, hey trust me it's gonna be ok this time, I really think she is serious." he tried to comfort her.

"It really makes me feel bad though, because all those times we joked around I was more than just partly serious Leon, I have feelings for you." she said with a tear in her eye.

"I picked up on that too." he smiled at her grabbing her ching with his thumb and forefinger "Trust me if we didn't work together there would have been no question about it, but it is what it is. Hey someone will come along to sweep you off your feet soon enough don't worry. There are a thousand guys out there like me ." he finished.

"No there's only one of you Leon Kennedy, they broke the mold when they made you." she replied as she walked to the bathroom and left him standing at the bar.

"Wow I feel like the biggest ass on earth right now." he said to himself. "Mike I need another round of drinks over there when you get a chance." he managed through the swarm of people that had come in the last few minutes. He went back to take his sit at the table across from Ada and watched while she talked with the rest of the gang, and he noticed that she had taken on a completely different look than she usually had. She looked like she was having a genuinely good time talking with his friends and listening to all the embarrassing stories they told her about him. She looked at him and noticed he was just staring at her, and she furrowed her eyebrows asking a question with her eyes. He just smiled back at her and she knew what he was thinking. He was truly and deeply in love with this woman.

"I have to freshen up gentlemen and lady, I'll be right back." Ada said getting up from her seat and giving Leon a kiss on her way to the ladies room.

"Uh, err, uh I don't think that's such a good idea Ada. Karen is back there and -" he started.

"Don't worry I'll play nice." she winked at him.

"Right." he said, rolling his eyes. He watched as she sauntered towards the ladies room. Then he turned and found the rest of the gang gawking at her exit as well, except Amy that is. She was rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up in the air in a ' I give up ' gesture." Hey do you mind?" he said.

"What oh uh." they all stuttered.

"So what's the story with her chief, I've never heard about her before. Someone like that is definitely worth mentioning." Rogers commented.

"It's a long story and one that I don't want to tell right at the moment." he returned. "Ok so let's have some fun now ok because I'm gonna be gone for awhile and," he took his Sheriff's badge off his belt "Rogers here is going to be in charge while I'm gone, so you guys treat him like you would treat me." he finished handing the badge to the Deputy.

"Oh no I can't take that chief, uh uh no way." he said.

"Oh come on you big baby, it's just for awhile, besides in all honesty you should've got it before me in the first place being that you've been here longer than anyone at the table." Leon said offering the badge up again. "I'll be back to collect it anyway, and don't get to comfortable in my chair." he winked at the older man. Leon took his fresh drink that Mike had delivered and slammed it down. "There's a new Sheriff in town people." he said aloud.

"I'll keep it warm for you cheif, so you better be back for it." he shook Leons hand.

As Ada entered the bathroom she told herself she would be nice to this woman for Leon's sake, but if for some odd reason she took a swing at her all bets were off. She was at the sink brushing water across her face to conceal the streaks of the tears. "You really care for him don't you Karen?" Ada asked her.

"What-" she started " of course I do he's my boss and my friend of course I care about him."

"Come on, I can tell it's more than that." Ada replied "I am a woman too you know."

"OK, yes I have feelings for him, so get this prom queen." Karen's fury began to build "I swear on everything I hold dear if you hurt him again I will find you and you will wish to God that you never met me." she finished.

"Hmm." Ada smirked "Well ok how do I reply to that?"

"Very carefully." Karen warned.

"I promise you I'm on the level and I am genuinely in love with Leon." Ada said matter of factly. "And if I wasn't I surely wouldn't have done that silly dance." she chuckled.

Karen smiled at this and said "Well I must admit that was one hell of a sexy entrance."

"Friends?" Ada asked with her hand outstretched.

"Friends." Karen replied shaking her hand.

Together they walked out of the bathroom and stopped at the bar. "Keep the drinks coming Mike we have a celebration to attend to." Karen told the bartender.

"Will do sugar pie." Mike winked.

Karen and Ada came to sit at the table again with the rest of the group and Leon started to worry silently to himself. "Uhm are we cool?" he asked.

They looked at each other and both gave him a big grin "Oh yea we're cool."

"Oh hell that can't be good." he replied. To which they both started laughing. "Ok MIKE I think I'm gonna need more drinks here really quick." Leon shouted.

"Right away Sheriff." Mike answered.

They all sat having drinks, sharing stories about Leon, even a few that he didn't want heard. Like the time he got hosed by a skunk and had to sit in a tomato bath for 3 days. Ada thought this story was the funniest of them all. She shared a few of the lesser encounters she had with Leon and this brought the ooh's and aah's out. Little did any of them know that a man dressed in black sporting sunglasses had entered and took a seat near the front of the place in the shadows watching and waiting for his moment.

"Enjoy your fun now Mister Kennedy..." if anyone was looking at him they would have noticed a small glimmer of red beneath the sunglasses.

--

_Wow two chapters in a day. It's amazing what you can do in between doing laundry :-) Thanks for the reviews and keep em coming, I love doing this, I wish I would have started writing sooner._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The shadowy figure got up and disappeared out the front door without giving away his presence. After he closed the door behind him he pulled out a cellphone and looked around momentarily to make sure there were no others around to hear his conversation. He dialed the number quickly and made his way back to the black sedan. "I need a team dispatched to my GPS location, and I want them here 5 minutes ago.And I don't want any mistakes this time or the punishment will be severe." he said and hung up the phone. He drove off out of town satisfied that his orders would be carried out to the letter.

Leon and the rest had polished off round after round of drinks that Mike had brought them. Shot after shot of whiskey, schnapps and whatever other concoctions they had consumed along with the obligatory beers and drinks in between. But Ada had paced herself so as not to diminish her capacities too much. Someone had to drive them all home anyway.

"Ok guys Leon has to go home now." she said in a playful voice.

"What oh no I don't I'm fine." he replied trying to stand up to prove his statement. Unfortunately he barely managed to get upright before he lost his balance and sat back down. "Ok maybe your right."

"I know," she said plainly "I'm always right, haven't you figured that out?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Ok guys, like I said you listen to Mark as you would listen to me and I'll be back as soon as I take care of this business, I have to take care of some business you know?" he ran his sentence together with a question turning to Ada raising his brows in a questioning manner. "Bet you didn't know that did you?"

"Ye...No your right I didn't know that." she changed her answer mid-line "You are too clever for me handsome."

"Darn right, I'm the smartest man I know just ask me I'll tell ya." he smiled at her.

"Whoa there cowboy you need a breath mint, you smell like the inside of a whiskey barrel." she joked "I better not find out you guys drove home by yourselves or I'll be angry." she directed at the rest of the group.

"Oh yea," Dent said "And what happens if we make you angry, do you turn all green and start smashing things." he cackled as he finished his sentence.

Ada cocked one eyebrow and slowly said "You wouldn't want to find out."

Everybody went silent at this and Ada smiled "Too easy." she said letting out a bit of a laugh."Give me the keys to your car Leon." she demanded as she walked him out the entrance of the bar. He complied and she hit the unlock button on the remote and slowly slid Leon into the passenger seat and closed the door after buckling him in. She walked around to the driver side and thought quickly of her car. She opened the door and peeked in "I have to grab a few things from my car I'll be right back." she told Leon who was nearly passed out and managed something akin to an 'Ok' sound. She walked over to her car, opened the door and grabbed her Punisher and slid it into the empty thigh holster. She knew she probably wouldn't need it, but the second she didn't take it with her would be when she needed it. She flicked the door lock button and closed the door and made her way back to Leon's car. She got in and started the car, Leon stirred in his seat "We'll be home in no time, so you just rest." As she pulled out of the parking lot she never remembered feeling this peaceful at any other time in her life and a chill went up her spine. Was she becoming tamed? Domesticated? "Hmm." she smirked "I don't think so." she stated slamming the car into first gear and mashing the gas pedal. The tires let loose on the road as Ada slid sideways down the street for a good eighth mile then shifted into second and the tires howled yet again she straightened the car and let a uncharacteristic giddy laugh out. "I might have to think about trading my car in on one of these, this one is much faster." she finished as she ran through the rest of the gears and cruised the rest of the way to Leon's house.

When she pulled into the driveway she thumbed the garage door opener and pulled the car into its normal spot then shut it off and got out. She walked around and opened Leon's door, undid his seat belt and helped him get out, "Come on tiger let's get you to bed." she said putting his arm around her shoulder helping him walk in the house. She flipped on the lights and headed back to his bedroom, nearing his bed she eased him into a sitting position and his head just sort of hung there like a rag doll. "Wow you really are drunk." she said outloud striping his shirt off him and trying not to hang him in his own clothes by taking the shirt off over his head from the back. She pulled the covers back and laid him down in bed. "Now for the fun part." she smiled. She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slowly pulled them off by the ankles. After she removed them she definitely liked what she saw. "Oh it would be so easy, but no I don't think so not this way." she finished as she covered him up and turned out the lights on her way out. "See you in the morning handsome." she purred. He mumbled something and rolled over. She smiled to herself and walked out to the living room to check out things better than she had been able to earlier. Looking around she noticed that Leon wasn't one for extravagance. He lived simply for the most part, just the basics, except for one thing. The entertainment system. "Hmm. Just like a man." she looked at the 50 inch LCD TV, the 7.1 true surround sound speakers and the HD DVD player. But most impressive was the CD selection he had accumulated over the years. Everything from A Perfect Circle to White Zombie and everything in between. He really liked all kinds of music, some of it that even she listened to herself. She let a small sigh out as she came across something she remembered from a long time ago. Something from a time after Raccoon and the horrors that happened there. Something that kept her sane and thinking of him at night when she couldn't sleep. She grabbed the CD and put it in the player and thumbed to the appropriate song. She pretended to slow dance with him while she listened to the song that kept her warm and safe all those nights.

Ive spent my life waiting  
For that famous final scene  
I believe you know the one--  
When she falls in love with me

As for you, youve been fakin your smile  
Fillin your time  
On small talk  
And cheap wine  
Knowing in your heart there was someplace  
That youd rather be

So right or wrong,  
I wrote you this song  
To tell you how I feel

Dont put up no fight  
You just turn off the lights  
Walk over here to me

And lay your body down on me  
Down on me tonight, oh yeah  
Oh, let your tears fall down on me  
Down on me tonight, oh yeah

As for me Ive lied to, denied to  
Fight with, and tried to  
Apologize for all my ways  
To all the women who were fool enough to fall  
In love with me

You played your role  
Like a movie  
Got your lines for who is,  
Who was, who would be  
Somehow you lost track  
While real love slipped away, yeah

So for tonight, just turn off the lights  
And let those real feelings show  
Theres no wrong or right  
But until you try  
Youre never gonna know

And lay your body down on me  
Down on me tonight, oh yeah  
Oh, let your tears fall down on me  
Down on me tonight, oh yeah

Before you was mine  
I was so lonely  
Aint it a shame  
Your heart must feel pain  
Before you get back on your feet again

So lets draw the blinds  
Forget wasted time  
And let them old demons die  
Take ahold of my hand  
Then youd understand  
Why loves worth one more try

After the song ended she rushed over and pressed the repeat button then walked to the bathroom in Leon's room and let her dress fall off of her and reveal the black slip she was wearing underneath. She turned the lights off and crawled into bed next to him and lay her head on his chest. He stirred for a moment and reflexively put his arm around her and she fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a very long time.

Outside a dark SUV was parked at the edge of the driveway. A grey haired man sat in the passenger seat and eyed the house, waiting for something. The lights went out in the living room and he said "Ok lets go." The driver started the engine and took off towards town and the target of their mission.

--

_Sorry for the short chapter but I have alot of stuff kicking off next chapter. And the song is from Poison and is called "Lay Your Body Down" it's a great song and always knew I could put it to use somewhere. So stay tuned...Same bat-time , Saaame bat-channel :-)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the SUV pulled into O'Malley's parking lot the occupants scanned the area and saw nothing but the target. The lone red car sitting there with the damaged rear end. Now had this been any other time the men would have been discovered but it was long after closing time for the bar and the small town slept. The four men slid out of the truck's four doors and stealthily made their way to the car, taking care to keep an eye out for anyone that might be up for a late night ride. They were all dressed in full black tactical gear, complete with nomex gloves and masks to conceal their identities from anyone that might come by. They all carried M4 carbine rifles except one, the grey-haired man, he carried his trusty tactical machine pistol or TMP for short. It had served him well for many missions so he decided not to play with fate. "Ok Alpha and Bravo you take lookout, Echo and I will take care of the target." he commanded them.

"Roger that." they replied. The two designated Alpha and Bravo took their tactical positions at opposite ends of the parking lot giving them a full 360 degree view of any entrance point to the area.

"Ok Echo you have two minutes," he looked at his watch "get it done." he finished taking up a spot watching the other man's back as he shimmied under the rear of the vehicle. The commander listened intently as the man worked on placing the device under the vehicle. He heard the loud clank of a tool hitting the ground "Keep it down." he silently shouted at the man.

"Sorry sir, almost done." the man replied. After another long 15 seconds he was working his way back out from under the car "Man those mid engine cars are a pain."

"Cut the chatter. Get back to the truck." he ordered and slowly made his way back to the dark vehicle satisfied that the mission would be a success. "Ok Alpha, Bravo pull back."

"Yes sir." he heard them both reply into the wireless headsets. The men both climbed back into the vehicle and pulled their masks off.

"Ok sir, where are we to set up to surveil the target." the driver asked pulling his mask off.

"Well let's see." the senior man said pulling his mask off revealing a weather and battered face. He looked around trying to pick the perfect spot to be able to see the target yet not be discovered. He eyed a spot caddy corner to the vehicle yet out of the vision of anyone entering town from the direction they came. It was covered with trees and plenty of foliage to hide the big vehicle yet leave them enough room to see the target clearly. "Pull over there in that grove of trees and back in, then we'll set up a watch so we can all catch some shut eye before the morning." The driver did as asked and after shutting off the engine the commander got out and made sure to hide the vehicle fully, pulling tree limbs and other foliage to cover the the front end of the truck. He walked a few yards from the vehicle and turned to look and make certain it was camouflaged well enough, and when he was satisfied that it was he went and climbed back in. "Ok here's how it's gonna be fella's. It's 4 am and first light is around 8 ish around these parts, we'll do one hour watches, I'll take first then Bravo, Echo and Alpha." they all shook their heads like they had a choice with him and nodded off for a nap.

Leon awoke to bright sunshine and a splitting headache. Much of the night before was a blur, most of it except a certain raven haired woman confessing her love to him. Then he noticed her laying in bed with him and his heart almost burst with joy. And then his head felt like it would explode again which under the circumstances didn't seem so bad. Ada stirred with his movements. "Good morning beautiful." he said as he ran a hand through her ebony locks.

"Whoa it would be a good morning if it didn't smell like a distillery. Woo someone needs a mint." she said evilly.

"Huh?" he questioned blowing his breath into his hand and bringing it to his nose "Damn," he said shaking his head trying to get the smell away from him "your right again. Hold on a sec." he got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and clear his head. "Hey Ada." he gurgled talking with his mouth full of toothpaste suds.

"No, nothing happened last night because I didn't want to take advantage of your inebriated state." she said cooly reading his mind.

"Ah ok, hey what's with the song playing in the living room, did I turn that on or was that you?" he continued questioning her.

"That was me." she replied to him half sitting up in bed waiting for him to return. "So how long does it take you to get ready in there. You remind me of a woman." she smarted.

"Oh really. Well you want to kiss a whiskey bottle or me?" he asked with an attitude.

"Of course you tiger." she replied seductively.

"Rawr." he growled walking back into the room and climbing in to bed with her.

"Ok let me see if your kissable now." she said leaning in to test the waters. She brushed her lips across his sending electric racing through them both. Then she slowly raked her tongue across his parted lips and he moaned. "Mmm definitely kissable." she added going in for the kill so to speak. She forced herself on top of him and took control slowly kissing him with more passion each time. In the background she heard the music playing and she smiled to herself and a lone tear made it's way down her cheek. This is what she had wanted for so long, never before had she wanted something more. She went after him like a ravenous animal leaving nothing to chance. They made love for nearly two hours, making sure to catch up on all the time they had lost together.

"Wow." Leon said rolling over to his part of the bed " That was amazing." he huffed.

"Hmm." she smiled at him "You weren't bad yourself handsome. Care to take a shower with me?" she asked.

"Sure let's go." he agreed getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

She waited for him to go and start the shower then she got up and went to join him. She jumped in the shower behind him and took the soap "Here let me do that." and started washing him down from neck to toe. She marveled at the numerous scars he had gotten but paused over the one that meant the most to her, a round raised lump on his left shoulder and she pressed herself against his back and hugged him tightly.She continued to lather the rest of him up. He grinned devilishly in a few spots and she shot him a evil smile of her own. When she was finished she returned to his backside and let him rinse himself off.

"Ok." he said turning "My turn." motioning for her to give him the soap.

"I'd rather you not if you don't mind." she said quietly and looked down.

"Why not?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really." she said making an 'X' with her arms grabbing her shoulders.

"Hey, it's ok." he comforted her grabbing her hands and taking them down. It was then he noticed the large scar on her lower left portion of her stomach. He lightly touched it with his right hand and massaged it gently. "It's alright you don't have to hide anything from me anymore. I mean it nothing." He took her chin with his hand and raised her head to look him in the eyes. "Anything." he repeated and kissed her gently. She grabbed him in her arms and just held him. He reciprocated and squeezed her tightly and they just stood there comforting one another for what seemed like hours. "Hey this water is going to get cold soon let's get you washed up."

"Ok." she said quietly feeling a little better about herself.

Leon finished lathering her up, making note of the few spots she twitched at and giggled when he touched her there. Filing them away for future reference. They stepped out of the shower and he toweled her off and gave her his favorite plush robe to wear. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. "I'll let you primp yourself with whatever I have here but I warn you it's nothing a lady would really use."

"I'll manage." she eyed him giving a slight smile.

"Well when your done come on out to the living room I have something to show you." he stated, heading to the bedroom to put some clothes on.

After choosing a form fitting blue shirt that Karen had given him for his birthday last year, he grabbed a pair of jeans and his boots and walked out to the living room to finish dressing.

"Holy smokes." he shouted as Ada walked out into the living room. "Where did you come up with that?" he asked eyeing her outfit. A form fitting but breathable shorter version of her usual attire. A red tank top that showed just a hint of her midsection, and a skirt that came about half way up her thighs, complete with black high heeled shoes.

"Oh. this old thing." she started "It was just something I brought along." then she spied his shirt "You have to be kidding me right?" she scoffed looking at his shirt. The shirt was nice but it was the inscription on the shirt that made her roll her eyes. It said 'Always being right is an awesome responsibility'.

"What?" he pressed his chin to his chest looking at the shirt "Karen gave me this last year as a birthday gift."

"Ok." she said with a sigh. "Now what is it you have to show me?" she asked sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Well look here." he pointed grabbing a few of the documents that were in the envelope that was delivered to him the day before. "You have any extra info to add to this?"

She grabbed the pictures thumbing through them and scrunching her nose up "Eww, well other than this is a definite Wesker facility, not much that I can think of." she replied flipping through the rest of the pictures. Then she stopped at the photo of the girl in the stasis tube and looked at Leon.

"Yeah I know, it had that affect on me too." he told her grabbing the picture "I'm 99.9 percent sure that it's her. And I'm going to find out where this place is, will you go with me? he finished turning to her with a hopeful look.

"You know I will, but first we have to find out where this is." she stated pointing at the picture "I think I have an idea but we have to be sure. Because if he gets wind that we are on to him he will bolt."

"Ok what's our first move?" Leon questioned with an upbeat voice.

"First I'd like to get my car and at least park it here so I know it's safe." she returned grabbing his wrist. "Come on, I wanna drive again. I think we should switch cars." she said jokingly.

"No way I don't think so, that's my baby." Leon defended. Then he caught her angry glare at him "Well my second baby.".

She smiled devilishly "Thought you'd see things my way. Now let's go." she demanded running out the door snatching his keys in the process. He would not win this battle she thought to herself. She jumped in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. "Come on slow poke." she shouted.

"Ok ok I'm coming keep your pants..err shirt on." she stammered. "Oh never mind you know what I mean."

She almost took off without him, scooping him up with the door as she backed out of the garage. After she had gotten on the road she let the Snake loose and Leon was white-knuckling the door handle and the console cover. "Holy shit were you driving like this last night?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Mmhmm." she hummed.

"Oh god, I guess it was a good thing I was drunk because I would've needed to change my pants." Leon said hanging on for dear life and she did a power slide around a corner. "And I thought five minutes was a good time to make it to the office." he finished tightening his restraint.

It was the senior man that heard the vehicle approaching from the right direction first. "Give me the remote." he demanded almost ripping it from the grasp of the individual codenamed Echo. "Ok now if something should go wrong we all know the back up plan right?" he questioned, shifting his gaze from one man to another as the nodded when his eyes were on them. "Ok then I want no foul-ups. If there are and they don't kill you I will. I've been on far too many missions to let a group of wet behind the ears recruits ruin my reputation." he scolded.

"Yes sir." they all piped up.

As they spied the black and blue car pulling into the parking lot the grizzled veteran thumbed the safety switch on the device and was greeted with a light turning to green from red. Then all he had to do was wait until one of them entered the car and he could push the button. Although he thought this was a cowardly and dishonorable way to kill someone sometimes you just had to follow orders. He watched as the two got out of the car and shared a small conversation then the man walked towards the vehicle. This wasn't what was supposed to happen but "Who cares." he thought out loud pressing the button to trigger the device they installed last night. He knew he was within his limitations as the package had a ten second delay. Then he froze. Dammit what was the man doing. He turned to the woman and shouted something.

"ADA GET BACK NOW!!" he screamed but it was too late the car erupted into a ball of fire towering above the bar. The blast propelled Leon backwards through the air until he impacted the car with a loud crunch caving the door in and busting the door glass. He grunted realizing that the wind was knocked out of him and his vision skewed. He knew he was losing consciousness. Then all went black.

"LEON!!" Ada shouted running around the car to the passenger side. She freed her weapon from it's holster and did a quick visual scan of the area as she divided her attention between the threat and Leon. Not seeing anything immediately she focused on Leon "Leon can you hear me, Leon please no don't do this, not now." she sobbed nudging and shaking his shoulders trying to wake him. "Come on we don't have time for this, you need to wake up NOW!" she raised her voice slapping him across the face. "Get up now soldier!" she shouted putting her arms underneath his and lifting him up. There was no way she could get him in the car, the door was crushed from the impact.

"Goddammit." the old man cursed," Ok initiate the back up plan, Echo, Bravo get out there and eliminate them. We will follow as backup." he said pulling on his gas mask and donning his helmet.

The two men exited the vehicle as instructed, pulling up their masks and started creeping towards the two targets by the car. Their M4's at the ready and sighted, the let loose controlled bursts of fire knowing that if they went full auto they couldn't keep their aim true.

Tak tak tak, Ada heard as small holes made their presence known but a few scant inches away from Leon and herself in the body of the car. "Leon you have to get up now!" she screamed freeing one of her hands under his arm and smacking him full force across the face hoping to wake him.

"SON OF A BITCH!!" he howled coming to life immediately. "What the hell is-" he stopped for a second remember the chain of events. Ada's car, dusty hand prints, have to get Ada clear, explosion, flying, crash, pain, blackness. "Goddammit my car." was all he could manage to bring forth looking at the crushed door panel and shattered glass on the ground. He turned to Ada who was giving him the oddest look as if he was insane.

"You better worry about more than your car handsome, that is if you want to see tomorrow." she said hauling him around to the other side of the vehicle. Bullet holes riddled the rear fender and trunk as the moved just inches ahead of the shots. She fired back a couple times more for effect than anything else. Then Leon pulled away from her and stood up. "Are you insane." she yelled.

"No." he said pulling his Blacktail from its restraint, taking aim at the two black clad men "I'm pissed." he finished. Walking around the front of the car keeping his sights, he must've been protected by the gods because he slowly walked towards the men, bullets flying everywhere, skidding across the pavement kicking up dust clouds, and even one he heard whizzing past his ear. He stopped about ten feet in front of his car and squeezed off two shots. They impacted the figure on the right putting him on the ground, then he trained his sights on the other. He pulled the trigger once after slowly releasing his breath and his weapon made it's mark in the mans forehead knocking him backwards. Leon went into recon mode finding the nearest cover to survey the area and make sure there were no more assailants. Aside from his car which he noticed looked somewhat like a block of Swiss cheese the small sign for the bar was the only thing to hide behind. He ducked behind the sign and poked his head out to check out the area, and was greeted with a whizzing crunching sound. The sign erupted with shards of plastic and fluorescent glass as an unknown gunman fired at him. He ducked back behind the sign and looked for Ada. There! Still crouching behind the car. "Hey." he shouted "Where are they?" he asked. She ducked as bullets riddled the hood of the Mustang and he saw her hand appear above the car pointing in the direction of the attackers.

He turned facing the sign and in a semi-crouch so he could burst out and hopefully surprise them. Waiting for the gunfire to subside he chose his moment and came out from around the sign. He spotted the first one to his right about 20 yards away and brought his weapon to bear on him as he moved his rifle to fire back. Leon fired three shots slowly letting the weapon raise his aim. One shot to the chest, one shot to the neck that brought a spray of blood and and gurgling scream from the man, the next shot silenced him as it penetrated his eye and afterward his brain. Then he slowly scanned back to the left and saw that the last man had a bead on him already. "Shit!" Leon cursed as the other soldier released a quick three shot burst from his automatic weapon. If it weren't for the fact that he quickly dropped to ground level Leon would have been killed. As it was though he was hit in the right shoulder and seethed under his breath unloading the rest of the magazine at the man who shot him. Seven shots he fired but he only noted two that hit the man, one in the leg which almost brought him to his knees and one to the chest. Leon knew however that this wouldn't kill him because he noticed the white puff from the center mass shot, cluing him in that at least one of the men was smart enough to wear Kevlar. The last man struggled running back to the woods and disappeared. Seconds later the black SUV tore out of the trees and skidding around the sharp right turn and heading out of town.

"Dammit!" the commander hissed pulling off helmet and gas mask "That little bastard will pay for this." he seethed. Just then his phone rang, "Yes." he spoke into the phone.

"Is the mission complete?" the voice asked.

"No sir they managed to escape." he replied, shoulders slumping. "The others are dead, I took a shot to the leg but I'm good to go."

"Well then it's clearly a good thing 'The Death cannot die' isn't it, because you have an objective to complete don't you?" the voice said sarcastically.

"Yes sir." he said sitting up straight in his seat as if to stand at attention. "I won't fail a second time."

"I know, because there won't be a third chance." the voice stated angrily hanging up the phone.

"Arrogant prick." the man said to the phone as he put it back into a pouch. And drove off to find some medical attention and to plan his next strike.

--

_Fewf I hope I did all this right I had this all planned out last night but it was too late to write it all, so I had stew all day at work hoping I wouldn't forget anything. Hope you all like it. You know the skinny on the situation gimme reviews :-)_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **_I hope you liked the action sequence in the last chapter. If you have any ideas how I can improve my writing feel free to leave me a message or review. Thanks._

Chapter 7

"Leon!" Ada shouted rushing towards him as he slowly lowered himself to the ground, releasing a great breath of relief. She knelt next to him and looked him over "You've been shot." she noted.

"Don't worry it was through and through." he acknowledged. "Just need a couple stitches and I'll be alright." he finished.

"Ok let's get you up and to the doctor then." she replied helping him up from behind by grabbing him under his arms. He flinched painfully and she noticed "Ok you definitely are not ok."

"No I'm ok really, just got the wind knocked out of me I'll be fine." he lied. He knew he severely bruised his ribs if not actually breaking one or more of them. But nonetheless he smiled at her like nothing was wrong.

"Ok then let's go get that stitched up." she said knowing full well he was lying. How, might you ask. Just because she knew him. He wouldn't let a little bit of pain come between him and a goal. And then she realised that for the first time they were one person split into two bodies. He was exactly like her, except she had more flair. At this last part she smirked to herself. She helped him get into the passenger seat of the crumpled and bullet ridden remains of his car. She started the engine expecting it to cough and sputter and possibly explode, but it did none of the above. It simply started and sounded like it normally did with the exception of a ticking noise somewhere within the motor. "Leon I'm sorry to say this, but you have a rod knocking and I don't think it will get better."

"Story of my life." he sighed as Ada drove towards the local doctor.

As the older agent disposed of the body of the physician treating his gunshot wound he said sadly "Sorry doc, but no one can know I was here." he closed the door to the bathroom and put up the 'Closed for cleaning' sign. The commando looked around making sure he wasn't seen and made his way back out of the building to the black SUV. He made preparations for the next confrontation with the two targets. He started the truck and made his way to the highway that would take him to the Arizona desert. And his last chance.

"Get that damn thing away from me," Leon shouted retreating from the syringe the nurse held "so help me god I'll shoot you." he said drawing his gun. Ada snatched the gun from his grasp with lightning speed.

"Are you seriously crazy? You can't go around threatening to shoot people that are trying to help you, you great oaf!" she scolded. She nodded at the nurse and she began advancing on Leon once again with the needle.

"NO WAY GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!!" he screamed. "I don't need a shot just sew me up so I can leave." the nurse shrank back in fear from his booming voice.

"I swear you are such a baby sometimes." Ada said to him "Fine be that way, I need to make a few calls while your being taken care of. Try not to shoot anyone hmm." she added walking out the door. Grabbing her PDA she made a quick phone call to the only person she could depend on for info right now. "Miles I need you to work on something for me, I'm sending you the images and files I have." she stated pressing the 'Send' button on her multi-purpose phone. "I need to know as soon as possible where this location is, and that means like 10 minutes ago if you don't mind." she added with a smirk.

"Ok I'll get to work on this but I don't promise anything." Miles contested. "I'll do my best."

"I know you will." she finished ending the transmission. She heard Leon complaining in the room and stormed back in "Do you mind not reading the staff the riot act, your the one who didn't want the local to reduce the pain." she scolded.

"Dammit I know but come on it still stings." he bit back.

"Your the dumb one who stood out in front of four men firing automatic rifles at you what did you expect, I mean really Leon it's not the smartest thing you've done." she snapped at him.

"Ok fine next time _your _ car blows up in my face I'll make sure _you're _in front of it, how does that sound?" Leon shot back at her. Then he realized what he had said "I'm sorry Ada I didn't mean t-"

"Yes you did or you wouldn't have said it. Isn't that what you said to me before?" she questioned and walked out of the room her shoulders sagging slightly.

"Come on doc hurry up and finish this I need to make that mistake right." he waved at the doctor. After the doctor finished the stitching and wrapped his shoulder with gauze Leon jumped off the bed with a wince and went to catch up with Ada. "Come on Ada wait up a second."

"Why Leon is there something else you'd like to put me in front of?" she asked.

"Dammit Ada I didn't mean that, you know damn well I would take a bullet for you because I've done it once before." he reminded her.

"Yea I remember, and I think I've gone through quite enough grief over that. I've left that in the past." she eyed him "I'm sorry I wasn't there to catch you when you fell." and then she thought back just long enough to realise she shouldn't have said that.

"Bitch." he seethed at her "I tried so hard not to let go of you, do you know how I felt for six years following that? Do you know how many times I wanted to stick a gun in my mouth and end it all?" he asked not expecting answer.

"Leon, I-" she started.

"No let me finish." he cut her off "I really did, every night when I woke up with the nightmares I had my gun on the nightstand with a round chambered because I didn't know how many more times I could take watching you die because I couldn't hold on." he broke down "Do you really know how that feels to know that someone you cared for so much died because you couldn't hold on, because you weren't strong enough. DO YOU?" he yelled.

"That's not what I meant jackass." she sniped "I had forgiven you for something that wasn't your fault along time ago, you need to leave those things lie in the past where they belong and move the hell on."

Leon stalked in circles for a few moments while Ada just eyed him cautiously " Jesus, listen to me." he condemned himself "I'm sorry I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I just thought you were trying to go for the low blow." he apologized hoping she wouldn't kick his ass.

"Why would I Leon, like I said I have forgiven you long ago for that." she paused momentarily "Even though it wasn't your fault, if you remember I let go. So I accept your apology." she said embracing him tightly and giving him a kiss. "Besides we don't have time for this we have people to see and places to go."

"And where would that be madame?"

"Well, that's what I'm about to find out." she replied grabbing her PDA out of her thigh holster and flicking a few buttons. "Miles what have you got for me?" she queried the man on the other end.

"That particular facility is about 15 miles outside of Tempe, Arizona." Miles replied. "You owe me one for this Miss Wong." he stated.

"You know I always pay my debts Miles." she smirked turning off the device and replacing it in the carrier.

"Ok then." Leon said rolling his eyes. "How are we getting to Arizona?" he asked walking to his car. He sat his hand on the hood, took a deep breath and said "Obviously this isn't going to get us there, and your car is out of the question too, so what's the plan?"

"We fly." she said with a smile "I asked Miles to book us two tickets to the location as soon as he figured out where it was. So get in and we can take one last ride in this car before you have to get rid of it." she finished with a mock frown and pouting lips.

"Alright then let's go." he replied opening the drivers door ushering her in before getting in himself. "I sure am gonna miss this car." he sighed starting the engine. Listening to the ticking engine he turned to Ada "Such a waste, you know."

"I swear Leon if you weren't sitting right here next to me I'd guess you were about twelve years old. I mean really it's just a car." Ada offered.

"I know, I know. It's jsut a shame though." he told her starting towards the nearest airport that lie about 25 miles away. "One other thing though. Is there someplace we can pick up some firepower before we go there? You know it's not gonna be a cakewalk."

"Of course there is. I have everything taken care of, don't worry your pretty little head." Ada teased ruffling his hair.

On the drive to the small airstrip they talked about how they were going to go about getting in the facility and such. Ada had Miles send her the schematics so they could plan the most efficient and quickest route to the room that held the objective. Leon noted that as usual, they would have to go to a sub-basement level and that meant through at least three floors of god knows what in between. He hoped that the worst thing they ran into were soldiers with guns, he didn't dare want to face any of Wesker's creations, especially after he'd seen the pictures that came in the package. It made his skin crawl just thinking about it again. However the worst part of the whole thing was that Wesker's office was literally right next door to the room they were going to. They had planned on killing him regardless but Leon would rather secure the subject first so he would have nothing to use against them, he also remembered that Wesker was crazy enough that he really didn't need a bargaining chip to play with.

After finding himself the best possible place to take out the targets, the last commando opened the case he had brought up to the top of the building. Inside lay a very high powered rifle. He grabbed the parts out of the case and began assembling them, screwing the barrel into the reciever, unfolding the stock and bipod, and putting the ten times zoom lens on the top, securing it with a small allen wrench. He was ready, and this time there would be no failure because he himself was carrying out the job. Not leaving any details up to anyone but himself. He saw them pulling into the parking lot off in the distance to his left and readied the rifle for when they came onto the tarmac to board the plane.

The car choked, coughed and gagged finally sputtering to a stop after Leon turned the key off. He got out and held open the door for Ada to exit. After she was out he shut the door and they made their way to the small terminal, Leon turned and hit the door lock button and deposited the keys in his pocket. "What?" he shrugged when he noticed Ada looking at him like he was stark raving mad. "You never know anymore." he said jokingly.

Ada sighed heavily under her breath and opened the door to the terminal office heading to the counter to claim the tickets. "Two tickets for Kennedy and Wong?" she questioned. The airline employee typed something into the computer and then opened the drawer and handed her the two reserved tickets. "Thank you." Ada replied. "We still have about 5 minutes before we can board the plane, you wanna get something to eat?" she asked him.

"Sure I'm still alittle hungry after this mornings workout." he grinned.

She smacked his arm "Pig." she smiled.

"Ow, I'm just kidding heh." he rubbed his arm walking towards the small cafeteria in the building. "What would you like?" he asked scanning the menu for something small but filling.

"I'm not sure myself." she said also looking at the menu. "You want to split a sandwich I'm not really that hungry but I could eat something." she added.

"Sure what kind?" he questioned.

"Turkey club good for you?"

"Sounds just fine with me." he replied. After their sandwich was prepared for them they split it and sat for a moment while they ate.

"Now boarding for flight 21 to Tempe, Arizona. Repeat now boarding for flight 21 to Tempe, Arizona." the voice on the overhead speakers relayed.

"Ok let's do this." Leon said stand up throwing the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth. He extended his hand to Ada and she grabbed it standing up.

"Such a gentleman." she said very quaintly.

"I know." he garbled around chewing his sandwich.

"And just as quickly a pig again." she sighed. "What am I to do with you?"

He shrugged and said "Well that's the way you like me or you wouldn't hang around."

Too true she thought to herself as they walked out the doors to the tarmac. As she was looking at him pacing her towards the plane she noticed a flicker of light behind his head. Thinking quickly she said "Damn. Leon we have to go back inside, I forgot something."

"Ok." he agreed.

They walked back inside the terminal building and she stopped "Wait here for two minutes then walk outside." she said as she started for the other door.

"Huh, what, Ada wait." he said but she was already out the door. "Damn she's fast." he noted.

She turned the corner after she exited the building and ran as fast as she could to the location where she saw the flickering light. She hoped anyone didn't see her because she didn't want to explain anything to anyone about being a red blur against the side of the white building. She grabbed her hook shot from her left thigh holster and aimed at the top of the building. She hoped whoever was up there didn't hear the pop of the gun firing the hook. She fired and it hit it's mark as always. She waited for a few seconds to make sure she wasn't going to be shot while she ascended the building. When she was satisfied she wasn't heard she flicked the switch and was hurled to the top of the building. When she landed she saw the man lying on the flat roof, his eye concentrating on the image in the scope of the rifle. She checked her watch noting Leon should be walking back out of the building. She slowly crept over to withing two feet of the man's spread legs and looked out over the edge of the building. There he was, Leon was just coming out of the door.

"There his is, ok Kennedy time to die." the black clad commando said.

"Ok here I go. Walking out the door. Again." Leon said pausing between comments. "Why am I doing this again?" he questioned "I really hope she isn't going to shoot me."

Just as the commando was exhaling to take his shot the scope went black. "What the hell!" he cursed.

"Now now you shouldn't use that sort of language in front of a lady Hunk." Ada quipped drawing her punisher and training it's aim on the man. He went for his sidearm quickly and she cut him off "Don't."

"Ok you got me Wong, what now?" he asked "You know regardless of whether you kill me or not there is no way your going to complete your task."

"Hmm." she replied "Is that right and who's going to stop me. You?" she asked.

"Obviously not. You have me check and mate." he started "But Wesker is gonna turn your boyfriend into a bit-" but he never finished.

Ada pulled the trigger once and Hunk's head hit the roof, "Nobody threatens Leon." she spit "Hmm, guess you aren't invincible after all." she turned and made her way back around the building.

Leon heard the report of a gunshot and fell to one knee surveying the area. It wasn't near to him he could tell that, it was somwhere off in the distance to his right. He scanned that area more intently but didn't see anything.

"Hello handsome." Ada said resting her arm on his shoulder "Why are you kneeling on the ground, have you really gone mad. Oh wait, I know your going to ask me to marry you aren't you?" she asked putting her hands over her mouth "This is so sudden, I never thought you felt like this." she continued.

"Uh...well...you see...uhm...there was a gunshot...oh man...uh." he stuttered and stammered trying to find the right words.

Ada laughed hysterically "You should see yourself Leon Kennedy. Oh this is priceless." she added in a fit of laughter "Stand up will you, you look foolish." she finished wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "If you could only see your face right now."

"Ha ha, very funny. I did hear a gunshot though whats going on?" he asked brushing his pants off. "Where did you go?"

"Someone thought he was Superman." she said steadying her gaze at him "He was wrong."

"Huh, ok if you say so. Come on before this plane leaves us sitting here." he ordered.

They boarded the plane and everything was peaceful and quiet. The plane taxied waiting for its clearance to take off. Then they were airborne heading for the fight of their lives. They had no doubts this would be the most difficult mission they had ever undertaken. But they had always been separate from each other, never had they actually teamed up together to make a unified front against a common enemy. This could be easier than they were making it out to be.

_Hell no it's going to be blood and guts and we may well barely escape with our lives on a best case scenario. _Leon though grimly. _How the hell am I supposed to kill what amounts to be the flesh and blood version of what seems to be God himself. _he wondered _No now your giving him to much credit, he's no god, if anything he's evil incarnate but he's no almighty deity. What am I thinking, she might escape with her life, there's something different about her but I can't quite put my finger on it. She twice as fast, twice as strong and definitely a helluva lot smarter than me. I'm like a fresh recruit out of the academy compared to her what am I bringing to the table. Good looks and a sense of humor in dangerous situations. Whoop tie doo. _he finished his thought letting his usually stoic face turn grim. _I'm going to die tomorrow. _

_I wonder what hes thinking. He sure looks like he's racking his brain for something, I just wish I knew what it was. _Ada though to herself _I hope he isn't worried about the mission tomorrow. What am I thinking, of course he is, he's always worried about the little things. Myself, I'm confident we can beat Wesker. At the bare minimum escape with what we came for. But I'm ready to do whatever it takes to get what we came for. Even if that means sacrificing myself. _her eyes went wide _Am I becoming soft? Am I losing my edge? _she questioned herself _No I just care now and that's all that matters._

--

Hope you all liked this chapter I've been under some stress the last few days and it's affected my writing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They didn't talk very much on the two and a half hour flight to Arizona. But then again what was there to talk about? Plan their assault? No they did that as well as can be expected. Ada considered telling him about Hunk and what happened at the airport, but no he would just worry that much more. And she needed him focused on the task at hand, not looking over his shoulder for a hidden enemy. She looked over at him while the small plane descended to land at Sky Harbor Airport in Tempe. He still had that focused look on his face.

"What are you thinking about Leon?" she asked him placing her hand on his on the armrest.

"Huh." he started as he came out of his daydream. "Oh, well, I was just going over some possible outcomes of what we're going to do...And none of them come out very good." he finished with the grim look plastered on his face again.

"It'll be ok, I promise." she said lightly "If you just follow my lead we will come out smelling like roses." then she thought back to Spain. _'Following a woman's lead isn't my style.' _he had said to her. "That is if your willing to follow a woman's lead." she smirked finishing her thought.

"Oh wow Ada Wong, your in the wrong profession." he came back sarcastically "You should be a comedian, you got me in stitches." he joked.

"Very funny. I'm serious Leon if you can let your manhood," she looked down "take a back seat for once and let me lead we will be just fine."

The plane touched down with a bump and he replied "Alright we do it your way. But, if anything goes wrong with the plan I'm taking damage control. Deal?" he outstretched his right hand.

"Fine with me." she took his hand and then kissed him on the cheek.

They disembarked and made their way to the rental desk to get themselves a vehicle. "We need a truck or something with some extra space." he reminded her.

"I know." she returned "Do you really think that everyone forgets what you say?"

"No I'm just making double sure everything is right that's all." Leon defended "Jeez cut me some slack for once."

"Slack is what gets people killed Leon. Never forget that." she said in an angry tone.

"Alright." he said, shoulders drooping "I'll be quiet and let you run the show."

She sighed out loud "Hello, I'd like to rent an SUV please." Ada said reaching the counter and placing her credit card on it.

After getting their keys and finding the spot where the truck was parked, Ada drove towards her safe house in the area to prepare for the assault. Once again they didn't speak much on the journey, but she thought that he was stewing, _No _she thought to herself _He's pouting because he's not in total control of everything right now. Well I got news for you boyscout _her almond-shaped eyes thinned _You better buck up because we are going into Hell's mouth and pouting will definitely get your ass handed to you on a platter. _

_Dammit _he thought to himself _Why am I being so difficult with her about this. She's twice the agent I am. Dammit Kennedy get your head out of your ass and start trusting her like you should. _he berated himself _She obviously has this under control, I mean hell she survived Raccoon _he winced at the thought of him dropping her again _She survived Saddler and Krauser so you should trust that she can survive this. Quit being such a bitch about it and start acting like the man she thinks you are. _he finished chastising himself and decided to share his thoughts with her. "Ada I'm sorry." he started "I've though everything over and I'm all in with you. Ok? I'm gonna follow your lead and I'm not gonna bitch about it anymore."

"Wow that must've hurt." she replied to him "Thank you for trusting me I won't let you down." she smiled.

They arrived at the safe house and immediately started preparing for the epic battle ahead of them. "Ok where are the guns?" Leon fidgeted.

"You know you can solve more problems with wisdom and guile that with guns right?" she said.

"Yeah I know but I like having something to shoot someone with when that doesn't work." he returned.

She put her hand to her forehead "I have alot to teach you about these kind of things." walking over to the the wall she placed her hand on a spot that looked like there was a greasy hand print and she felt the warmth of the scanner moving up and then back down her palm. Giving a small beep confirming her hand print was accepted a small portion of the wall slide to the side. Leon's eyes went wide as he saw what lie within the secret room. Several rifles with various attachments, multiple handguns of varying caliber, and plenty of fireworks.

Leon stalked into the room with glee "I'm the best student you'll ever have teacher." He scanned the small room selecting his weapons. He first pulled down a flak jacket that was similar to the one he purchased from the merchant in Spain. Then he stopped and wondered out loud "Did you have something going on the side with the merchant?"

"What?" she asked totally confounded by his question.

"Never-mind." he replied grabbing an HK416 with an under slung M203 grenade launcher. "I'll start with this." he said slinging it over his shoulder. "Then we'll take a few of these." he continued snatching up a double handful of magazines for the aforementioned rifle and a few grenade rounds to go with it. "Oh we definitely have to have some of those." he added raking a load of flash-bangs into a small bag. So many in fact that the bag almost didn't zip up. He was like a kid in a candy shop, grabbing a few standard grenades and more magazines for his Blacktail. Then just for grins he grabbed a modified double barrel shotgun that looked almost like a large pistol and the accompanying holster to swing over his back.

"Are you finished Rambo?" she quipped with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah." he said huffing while he lugged his gear out of the small room, the bag of flash-bangs clinking on the doorway. "You can never be to prepared you know." he smirked.

"Hmm. Ok let me grab my gear then we can finish planning." she said heading into the room. "Ok I'm done."

"Uh, that's all your bringing." he eyed her as she walked out of the room carrying only a TMP with about a half-dozen magazines. She stopped to flick the button that would seal up the room again from prying eyes and then walked over to the table in the small kitchen.

Setting her armaments down she said "That's all I'll need Mister Kennedy."

"Ok, suit yourself. So what now, are we going in tonight or waiting til tomorrow?" he asked looking out the window to the setting sun.

"I think we should go tomorrow." she started "Plane rides, assassins and exploding cars take it out of a girl, if you know what I mean."

"Yea I'm kinda tapped myself." he returned. "So what do we do in the meantime. Anything to do around here or what?" he questioned sweeping his arms out to the sides and turning in a circle.

"Well I can think of a few things I'd like to do right at the moment. But I'm sure you probably wouldn't like it." she arched an eyebrow in a devious manner.

"Oh you are so bad." Leon replied shaking his finger at her as if to scorn her.

"It's not what your thinking you neanderthal." she scoffed at him. "I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me. Maybe for the last time." she raised her eyebrows pleading with him finally letting the gravity of the situation sink in fully. After all she was putting on her usual front with him the last several hours and she finally realized she didn't have to act so tough in front of him. All she had to do was be real with him. That's all he wanted from her, and she knew this.

"So." he began "What are we going to dance to?" he asked.

"I have something I made while you were sleeping last night." she said producing a cd from some hidden pocket.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked going round her in circles trying to find the pocket she had pulled it from.

"A girl's got to have her secrets that she doesn't give up handsome." she replied leaving him stand there with his mouth open to ponder the possibilities.

She walked over to the CD player and placed the disc inside and pressed play. She forwarded the disc until she got to the song she wanted and walked back to Leon "This is something I heard on the radio one night after Spain and it made me think of you. I dreamt many nights of you singing this song to me and it made me feel so good but it also made me realize that if I hadn't done what I did the other night it could come to be the truest sense of the song." she finished letting him take hold of her as the song started.

When I lost my way  
You were my light  
When the others wronged me  
You did me right

When I look in your eyes  
Don't tell me lies  
You tell me the truth  
Your words, they get me through

This is all I've got  
This is all I'd say  
If this were my last day

This is my last song  
It's all I got  
If I bare my soul  
Don't you break my heart  
Won't you sing along  
This is my last song  
It's all I got  
So don't you break my heart

Wrote down these words  
Put them in this song  
I play it for you  
Pray they don't come out wrong

Cause all I've gots my word  
I give it to you  
Now it may not be much  
It's the best that I can do

This is all I've got  
This is all I say  
So please don't walk away

This is my last song  
It's all I got  
If I bare my soul  
Don't you break my heart  
Won't you sing along  
This is my last song  
It's all I got  
So don't you break my heart

As the guitar solo started Leon looked at her with such a new found love and respect that it brought tears to his eyes.

"What's wrong Leon?" she asked.

If this were my last breath  
Or my last day  
My last chance  
This is what I'd say

"Nothing...Nothing at all my love..." he stammered trying to fight back more tears. "I love you so much right now Ada, tell me you'll never leave me again."

I thank you for the laughter  
Sorry for the tears  
Time to say goodbye  
I say goodbye  
After all these years

"Oh Leon." she brought a hand to her mouth "Never." she hugged him close "Never again. Ever." she said finally.

This is my last song  
It's all I got  
If I bare my soul  
Don't you break my heart  
Won't you sing along  
This is my last song  
It's all I got  
So don't you break my heart

After dancing to the song several more times Leon picked Ada up into his arms and made his way to the bedroom. They explored the depths of their passion and forgot about the world outside as if it never existed. Only the two of them mattered now, intertwined with one another. Bringing each other to the heights of pleasure untold times in the hours leading to the next day. They fell asleep in each others arms, satisfied they expressed themselves to the absolute fullest of their potential, leaving nothing to chance.

_Several Miles away in an underground lab a madman stands in front of a stasis tube. The tube contains the biggest paradox he's ever been witness to._

"When will I unlock your secret." he asked the unconscious girl "You were purposely infected with the G-Virus yet you have none of the drawbacks of it. Yet with all my knowledge and power, I have nothing to show for it. All the tests all the trials have come up with no results." anger invaded his senses "Why can't I unlock your secrets, why?" he slammed a fist against the tank sending a cascade of bubbles rising to the top "What is your secret Sherry?" he questioned the girl.

--

And the plot thickens. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Up next, (dramatic pause) the invasion. Of course reviews are welcomed and wanted, Thanks. The song is again from Poison it's called "The Last Song"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Leon and Ada awoke in each others arms, relaxed and refreshed for the day that lay ahead. They shared a shower then dressed for what could be their last day together. Leon thought to himself while he pulled his gear on. _Ok this is it, just stick to the plan, stay next to Ada and everything is gonna be fine. _But something still nagged at him.

Ada looked over to him and noticed he looked alittle worried. "I promise you it will be ok handsome." she offered to him.

"Huh.. Oh, yeah, I know it will but it does do good to take alittle fear with you." he replied "Keep's you honest." He was pulling his body armor on over his black and white camo shirt. He chose to wear black and white camouflage because that's all that was around. He strapped the modified shotgun over his right shoulder. His Blacktail was in it's usual position on his right thigh, while he clipped a couple flash bangs to his belt. He placed the extra ammo clips in the various pouches on his belt as well and then he did a check on everything and made sure it was secure. "Oops can't forget this." he said grabbing his combat knife and sliding it into place over the left side of his chest. "Never know when you'll have a close encounter." he looked over to Ada winking. "Whoa." he said noticing her choice of attire.

"Hmm." she said securing her Punisher in it's holster. "Oh you never saw this little outfit before have you?" She was wearing her black combat suit from Spain. The only thing she had changed was the boots. She noticed it was quite a bit more difficult fighting in the huge heels so she chose a normal set of boots with no heels. She also had a few flash bangs clipped to her belt along with the extra ammunition, a combat knife on her left side and her PDA so she could access the plans en route. She slung her TMP over the right shoulder by the strap and asked "Ready handsome?"

Leon grabbed up his assault rifle, checked the breach to make sure a round was chambered and flicked the safety on. "Yup, ready as I'll ever be." he said slinging the rifle crossways in front of him.

"Ok then let's go we've got a little bit of a drive from here." she said grabbing the keys to the rental and making sure to twist the lock behind her. She flicked the door locks to the Ford Explorer and Leon raised the back hatch and threw his bag of goodies in and shut the door. She got in and started the engine, waiting for him to get in then taking off towards their destination in the desert. "We should go over the plan one more time just to make sure we are on the same page."

"Ok then, I'm never against being too prepared." he returned. As they drove they discussed their strategy and what should happen if something went wrong in a particular place.

The facility was disguised as a weather station out in the middle of the Arizona desert. Plain and non-descript to the naked eye. Three smaller buildings surrounded a larger main building inside the ten foot tall fence. There was a main floor to the building and a basement, hidden from sight was the entrance to the area below the basement that housed the facility proper. The complex was riddled with corridors, laboratories and testing areas for the horrible experiments that transpired there. There was a small contingent of guards posted on the surface, just enough to make the building look on the up and up. The only thing that would cover their arrival was the fact that the outpost was surrounded by a small grove of mountains in a crescent shape. That however wouldn't cover their entrance to the facility itself, because the front gate had a full view of anything to come. They would have to do alittle climbing to keep their presence unknown. As Leon stepped out of the vehicle and grabbed the bag from the rear, he unzipped the duffel and pulled a silencer out. He knew they needed to keep covert at least until they got into the station. He also grabbed the small scope to attach to the rail of the gun to make his shots count. After prepping his weapon he nodded at Ada and they began their ascent. They stayed silent until they reached the top. As the plan went Leon would be the shooter and Ada would spot for him choosing the targets in a precise pattern so they could all be neutralized without another of their number raising the alarm.

"First target, 5 o'clock, 400 yards." Ada called out to him keeping her eye through the spotting scope.

"Roger. Taking the shot now." he replied squeezing the trigger. The muffled shot screamed through the air striking it's target in the back of the skull. The man made no noise and just crumpled to the ground.

"Ok quickly now, next target 2 o'clock 450 yards, he's turning around Leon." she called with urgency.

"Roger." he squeezed the trigger again. The bullet struck the man in the temple and he fell to the ground.

"Third target, 550 yards 11 o'clock." Ada called out "No wait, scrub the shot Leon."

"What's wrong?" He asked removing his finger from the trigger.

"He's on the radio talking to someone. Next target." she moved on "8 o'clock 500 yards. The wind is up a bit adjust two degrees left deflection."

"Roger, adjusting now." Leon confirmed twisting the knob on the side of the scope. "Taking the shot now." Leon fired and the third target dropped.

"Ok last one." she said going back to the man that had been on the radio. "12 o'clock, damn Leon he saw the first target, he's grabbing the radio again." Ada warned.

Leon panned the scope across the fence line and found his target, he fired a shot that destroyed the radio in the man's hand. Then he adjusted to take a shot at the man himself. 'Thwip' the rifle reported and the man went down where he stood. "All target's neutralized."

"That was some good shooting Leon." Ada said patting him on the back.

"Thanks, now let's get in there." he said.

They made their descent down the side of the mountain and around to the front of the gate. Ada had already started running a program from her PDA that would time loop the video footage from all the security cameras to make it look as if nothing was out of place. Had anyone bothered to look in the corners of the screens in the security room they would notice that time was repeating itself in 10 minute increments.

Leon removed the scope as they entered the building and secured it in a pouch in his armored vest. They encountered little resistance on the first floor as they had anticipated. This being a cover for a weather station no one was obviously actually there for that reason. So the main building was empty on the first floor. However as they walked down the steps they heard what seemed to be two men discussing something about a security drill some time in the future. Leon put his finger to his lips and made the motion to Ada eye's right Leon had eye's left. When they reached the bottom of the steps Leon turned left and saw two men standing by what seemed to be a solid brick wall. He made two burst shots and took the men down without incident.

"Clear." Leon said walking to the men making sure they were dead.

"Clear." Ada said, having no contacts on her side.

"I'm guessing this is the part where I say. ' I wonder what they were guarding it's just a brick wall.' " Leon smarted "But we both know there's some sort of secret entrance here."

"Yeah gimme a second I'll have it open." Ada replied. Thumbing through the information Miles had given her about this facility she found the location of the keypad and the code to open the door. The door slid open with a swish revealing a small elevator. They stepped in "Going down?" Ada quipped.

Leon smirked as the elevator started down. He checked his magazine noting it was about two-thirds full. The elevator stopped "First floor ladies lingerie, psychotic madmen and hideously deformed creatures." Leon said turning to Ada who in turn smirked back at him.They raised their weapons, ready for anything on the other side of the doors. They opened revealing nothing to the occupants who breathed a sigh of relief. Leon stepped out pointing his rifle everywhere he looked being certain there was nothing there that would harm them. "Clear." he said finally sure there was nothing.

Ada stepped out and surveyed the area and then thumbed at her PDA again. "Down to the end of this hall to the left is where the steps to the next floor are. According to my schematics there are supposed to be guards at the steps and to the right guarding some sort of lab area. But once we get downstairs is when the real fun starts. Wesker has guards at nearly every door down there. Must be some high value things down there." she finished starting down the hall.

"Let's just hope those high value things don't get loose. Remember ol' Red Eyes likes to let loose his little beasties for 'battle data'." Leon said making air quotes.

"I don't think he has any actual Bio-weapons here Leon, according to the intel it's all a bunch of scientists working on the viral end of the spectrum. Not actual infection and results thereof." Ada stated looking further down the page on her PDA. "But then again you never know what he will do."

"True enough." Leon replied. Just as they made it halfway down the hall the elevator dinged, signalling that someone had been upstairs and were following them. "Shit, quick in here." Leon shoved Ada into a door to the right just as gunfire ripped through the door framed where his head had been just milliseconds ago. "Dammit, how did we miss someone?" he cursed himself.

"I don't know, maybe we were just too hasty coming down here." Ada replied. "Well we can't change that fact so let's get out of here before they call in more people and shred this office."

Leon looked around, trying to figure a way out of this without getting shot. He spied an rolling office chair and an idea struck him. He grabbed the chair and pulled two flash bangs off his belt, sat them on the chair and proceeded to clue Ada in on his plan. "When I say go open the door and I'm gonna pull the pins and push this chair out there. When it clears the door you slam it." he finished.

"Ok I see where your going with this." she said taking her position by the door. Grabbing the handle tightly she waited for his signal.

"GO!" Leon shouted, pulling the pins. Ada opened the door as he kicked the chair out the opening. She waited for the chair to clear and slammed the door home. They bother readied their weapons, waiting for the flash bangs to do their jobs. "You go left I'll take right." he ordered.

BANG. The flash bangs exploded, they could see the light outside the door. Leon jerked it opened turning to his left, he saw three men, all clutching at their eyes. Two short bursts from his rifle and two men were down, he let the rifle fall to his chest and freed his Blacktail from its holster. Pop. One shot to the head of the remaining man and his side was free of enemies. "Clear" he said.

Ada turned to the right seeing 4 men blinded by the bright flash. She started at her left and released a deadly spray of lead from her small machine gun and tracked to the right killing all four with multiple shots to the midsection. She turned back to see Leon finishing the third man with a pistol shot to the head. "Clear. Slow poke." she joked. She didn't see the last man slowly sitting up behind her though.

"ADA, DOWN!!" Leon screamed as he turned around to reply to her comment. He saw the man aiming his weapon at Ada. Then time slow to a crawl for him. He brought his sidearm to bear on the soldier, he fired 3 shots striking the man in the chest. The twitch of the man as he was hit caused his weapon to fire in reflex sending a small spray at Leon. He felt the impact of four shots and was sent sprawling to the floor. He thought to himself slowly before losing consciousness. _Wow I'm gonna die before I even get to see Sherry, how disappointing. _

"Leon, no!" she shouted running to his side even as his eyes closed. "Damn. The concussion of the shots must've knocked him out." she unzipped his vest making sure that none of the rounds penetrated the body armor. Satisfying herself she ran her hands around his chest and abdomen to make double sure. That's when she noticed that his ribs were heavily taped. "Wonder when he did that, he didn't tell me or show any signs of being hurt already." she thought to herself out loud. "Well I guess I'll have to have a talk with him about the dangers of keeping secrets from people." she joked. She raised him up to her by the back of his head and tapped him on the face lightly to try and bring him around. "Leon come on wake up. This is no time for cat naps."

He stirred slowly then the pain hit him, it felt as if he'd been ran over by a cement truck. "SON OF A BITCH!!" he screamed jumping to his feet, hunching over and grunting, trying to catch his breath. "I...can't...breathe...Ada...help..." he begged.

"You have to calm down Leon, stop where you are and just try and calm down." she said trying to calm him with her voice. "I think you've probably gotten some broken ribs. If they weren't before I think they are now." she said grabbing him by the shoulders.

"What do you..." he choked "mean before." he lied feigning ignorance.

"I know your ribs were hurt when the car exploded, why didn't you just tell me Leon. What does it gain you to keep something from me like that?" she questioned him with a hurt voice.

"I didn't want you..." he coughed again this time it racked his body and as he withdrew his hand from his mouth he spotted the blood immediately. "to worry about me that's all." he finished wiping his hand on his pants.

"Well that's all well and good, but you still should've told me, we could've waited til you were feeling better before we came here." she said crossing her arms.

"If we would've waited we might not have gotten here in time." he replied. He was breathing a lot better now, and he felt like he could continue. "Come on, let's keep going, I'm ok now." he said ejecting the spent magazine from his rifle and replacing it with a fresh one. He waited until she walked ahead of him and winced, he was not ok by any means. But he wasn't going to tell her because then her mind wouldn't be on the mission, it would be on her trying to keep him safe from everything and that would get them both killed.

"We are going to have to be double careful now, they might be on to us." Ada stated being much more cautious when she turned the corner at the end of the hall. Of course there was no one there because the four of them were laying in the middle of the floor where the corridors made a T. Blood started to pool underneath them and it was starting to reek of death. "Let's get downstairs and make this quick."

"Ok lead the way..." Leon coughed once "right behind..." another "you." then he convulsed with a fit of coughing. Ada stopped and started to turn "No I'm alright let's go." he managed to get out in between coughing. He pulled his hand away and there was a large spot of blood mixed in with the mucous. "Damn." he cursed under his breath. He pulled a cloth out of one of the pockets in his vest and wiped his hand on it. They had to get this done quick or he wasn't going to make it. He knew he was bleeding internally, he just didn't know where. Punctured lung, stomach or something else? He had no idea he just knew he needed help and fast.

--

_I figured this is a good place to cut it. Hopefully it's enough to keep you interested. As always reviews are like my cocaine, keep em coming :-)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As they descended the stairs Ada noticed Leon having several coughing fits and thought to turn and ask him, but he had told her he was ok. _Well yes Ada I'm sure he's going to tell you he's injured so you can play doctor with him. _she thought to herself. _Wise up girl he obviously has too much pride to simply tell you he's worse off than he's letting on. It's up to you to call his bluff. _As she was about to turn to confront him, her ears perked up and she heard movement at the bottom of the stairs. She motioned for Leon to stay put. Of course he shook his head no, but with a single glance she made him understand that he should really stay where he was, that is unless he really wanted to go against her wishes. His shoulders sagged and he nodded his agreement to her order. She turned and finished the decent to the bottom of the stairs, turning to the right she saw two men walking her direction. It took a second for them to register what was happening.

"You there, halt." said the man on the right. "What are you doing down here?" he asked raising his weapon at her.

"I'm just on my way to see Wesker, I have some information to report to him." Ada lied hoping they would be as stupid as most of the mercenaries that Wesker employed for a security force.

"Ok then we will just have to see about that." he started "Drop your weapons on the deck and step forward with your hands behind your head." he turned to his partner "Check her for anything else and we'll take her to Wesker personally."

The other man made his way over to Ada as the other kept his gun trained on her. He grabbed her clasped hands with one of his and began padding her down searching for other weapons. When he was satisfied that she wasn't a danger to him is when he made his mistake. He ran his hand up her thigh, then over her stomach and stopped on her breast. His breath was like a rancid garbage can and it made Ada sick just standing there. "Aren't you a nice one." he said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." she stated plainly cocking one eyebrow.

"Oh really and whys that. I don't think your in a posi-" he started to say when Ada jumped into action.

She noticed the guard keeping an eye on her let his weapon slip just by a bit but it was enough for her to move. She brought her right elbow back into the man behind her, feeling it connect with his abdomen and a satisfying 'oof' she took a step forward and using the gunman's knee as a step and kicked the gun out of his grasp with her right foot. Then using the momentum she flipped behind the other and grabbed him around the neck. She grabbed his sidearm and shot the other three times in the chest, he was down. Then pointed the gun to the man's head and said "I told you I wouldn't do that if I were you. I might be a nice one but I'm twice as deadly." WIth that being said she ended the mans life with a shot to the head.

"Ada," Leon came running down the stairs "what the hell was that?" he asked angrily.

"Hey take it easy." she said wiping the man's blood from her face "I am quite capable of taking care of myself you know." she dropped the guards pistol and retrieved her weapons.

"Believe me I know that better than anyone, but that was reckless and could've gotten you killed." he said letting his rifle rest on his chest. He gripped at his left side unconsciously wincing slightly.

"You want to talk to me about reckless huh." Ada said her voice turning stern "How about you coming on a mission when your already injured and getting worse by the minute. You think I didn't notice you wiping the blood on your pants earlier. You have to remember Leon I'm alittle bit different than when I was in Raccoon. I see things like that, things that other people wouldn't."

"I'll be fine. Worry about the mission first, isn't that what _you_ do?" his words were like a barb to her.

"Your an asshole. Why would you say something like that? Has anything I've said to you the last few days even registered to you?" she stalked over to him getting right in his face. He seemed to back down just a bit but she didn't let up "When are you going to realize that I'm here for you? I'm here because I want to help you. I'm here because I knew that I couldn't stay away any longer because it was slowly eating away at me and I couldn't stand it. Just keeping an eye on you at first was fine for me, but as time went on I realized that there was more there. I knew that if I didn't try now I might lose you for good. Then my life would be hell. Leon I love you and you need to let me help you too. When people are in love they help each other, it's not a one way street. So get used to it." she finished.

"Ok then." he said flabbergasted. "Well my ribs hurt like hell, and I think-" he changed "I know I'm bleeding somewhere internally but I don't think it's too bad yet."

"Well off with the vest and the shirt, let's see if I can tell whats going on." she said unzipping his vest while he unslung his rifle.

"What, do you have x-ray vision now?" he asked.

"Hmm." is all she muttered with a smirk. She pulled the bandaging material off of his ribs and noticed he had a large bruise on his left side near the bottom of his ribcage. "Ok now tell me when it hurts really bad." she said as she started poking and prodding Leon gently trying to get at least a general idea where the puncture might be.

"Ok. What do you classify as reall- OW. OW SHIT OK ENOUGH IT HURTS REALLY BAD." he yelled jumping out of her vicinity. "Jesus Christ are you trying to kill me?" he asked holding his side.

"No, I was trying to get an idea of where the laceration might be." she said walking towards him again. "I think it's your second or third rib from the bottom." she added as she started wrapping his midsection and lower ribcage lightly. "It probably dislodged when you took those hits from the machine gun and stuck itself in your lung."

"Well let's get this done then so I can get some medical attention." he said smiling sarcastically to her. Zipping up his vest and slinging his rifle back over his chest being careful not to aggravate his injury he said "After you ma'am."

"Why thank you." Ada replied continuing down the corridor. "If we go left up here that will bring us to the largest part of the lab and probably the most heavily guarded place down here. We have to go through the lab, oh hell." she stopped.

"What, whats up?" Leon asked turning around from his rear guard position. He wasn't going to let anyone sneak up on him again that was for sure.

"Ok I didn't see this when we looked earlier. They do have some experiments down here. Not many but they are the more dangerous variety." she pointed at the layout on her PDA. Leon followed her red painted fingernail and his heart froze.

"That's just fabulous. Are you shitting me. I mean come on when is enough, enough." Leon cursed turning in a slow circle rambling "Of all the shit they had to bring here to play with."

"It could have been worse." she said looking at the description of the hellish thing that lie in that room. "It could have been Saddler." she winked at him.

"Let's just hope we can get this done without having to fight that thing. Once was enough for me." he said running his hand through his hair. "Ok let's go I'm through having my breakdown."

"You know your cute when your angry." she joked giving him a playful smile "Don't worry I'll protect you from the big bad monster." she giggled.

"Oh very funny. Come on." he replied nudging her forward. When she started walking again he turned around to watch the rear once again.

They made their way past several offices and came to the lab entrance. It was the standard double glass door leading to an ante chamber for decontamination and clean suit prep room. "Ok now there's anywhere from six to ten guards here at any time so this might get hairy. Let me go in an-" she stopped "Wait I have an idea." she smiled like the cat that ate the canary. She explained her plan to him and he too smiled like he just got away with an evil deed.

Leon took up a position in a doorway about fifteen feet from the lab doors and kneeled down, keeping himself mostly covered from hostile fire. Ada walked through the doors and disappeared from sight. When she came out she was going to duck to the left and if everything went right they would be able to take down all the guards with one swift stroke. "But nine times out of ten nothing ever goes the way you want it to." Leon remarked to himself.

Ada came through the entrance door to the lab itself appearing to be in a frantic fit. "I need your help!" she exclaimed running to one of the guards "We have a break in and I've been ordered to take all units to stop the intruders." she finished trying to catch her breath.

"What are you serious?" the guard said "I'll have to call this in to confirm it."

"Ok that's fine while your calling it in waiting for an answer the intruders are going to storm this place." she said starting walk back out "I don't think Wesker would like that too much now would he?" she smiled to herself waiting for his answer.

"Your right." he agreed scared to death to disappoint Mr. Wesker "Alright guys let's move out. You and you stay here the rest on me." he pointed out two guards towards the back of the lab.

"Damn." she cursed under her breath. _Oh well we will just have to take those two the old fashioned way _she thought to herself. "Ok follow me." Ada commanded heading out the lab door. She started running towards the double doors not wanting anyone to be to close to her and catch wind of what was happening. She heard the rest of the men filing through the door right behind her. She created a large enough gap and burst through the double doors and immediately collapsed to her left out of harms way.

"Surprise." Leon shouted taking aim at the black clad guards who had all jumbled up on one another realizing what was happening just a bit too late. Leon flicked the selector on his rifle to automatic and let loose a hellish stream of speeding lead. One by one the men fell, most of them just crumpling on top of someone that had fallen before them. One had managed to turn and start running. Leon stood up and took aim at his knees, squeezing off a small burst the man's legs collapsed under him. Leon ejected the magazine and slapped home a fresh one then let the rifle lay across his chest and pulled his sidearm out. Walking up to the groaning man who had turned over by now Leon quipped "Should've picked a better employer." and squeezed the trigger sealing the man's fate.

"Nice work handsome." Ada said dusting off her pants. "Ok there's two left in there lemme take care of them." as she started walking through the double doors.

"Hold on a second it's my turn to have some fun for once." he said grabbing her by the shoulder. "Trust me." he winked.

"Oh god." she rolled her eyes and walked to the single door to the lab.

Leon started acting frantically and burst through the door hoping to surprise the last two commandos. "Oh my god help me, she's fucking crazy, she killed them all!" he screamed running towards them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the one guard asked.

"She's insane, she's out there tearing people apart with her bare hands." he flailed his hands wildly. "You gotta get her, she's crazed." he continued trying his best to hide behind them.

Just then Ada walked in dusting her hands off. "Oh there you are, why did you run off from me?" she asked flashing a smile. Adlibbing after listening to Leon's conversation she started walking towards them.

Leon slowly pulled his knife out. When it was free from it's sheath he sprang into action. He grabbed the man he was standing behind around the neck and drew his knife across the man's throat, then before the other could react he planted his foot to the side of the man's head with a standing sidekick. Then in one swift motion while the man was stumbling Leon let go of the man he was holding and threw his knife at the other like a laser beam. It impacted him in the heart killing him instantly. Leon stalked over to the man he'd just killed and pulled his knife free and wiped it off on the mans shirt. "So what do you think of that performance?" he asked Ada.

She was trying to stifle a laugh "Oh it was great." she snickered a bit. "A bit over the top, but the end result is all that matters."

"Gimme a break here will ya?" he said looking dejected "I'm the guy that would rather just walk in and shoot, I'm not used to being deceptive about things."

"Well I guess I have another subject to teach you hmm?" she asked smiling devilishly. "We are about halfway through now, but as you are aware that's when things start to come apart so we have to focus more now than ever." she said turning serious.

"Yea I know the feeling." he replied. He coughed a bit wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Noting a small splotch of blood he wiped it on his pants.

"How are you feeling. Any dizziness, trouble breathing or anything like that?" Ada asked walking over to him.

"No, nothing like that." he said adjusting his rifle so it didn't lay across his ribs so much. "It stings when I'm firing but other than that normal activities don't bother me."

She looked at him with a disapproving look "You better not be bullshitting me Leon, I will hurt you."

"Nope, no bullshit. Scout's honor." he smiled holding up his right hand with the first three fingers up.

"You would know how to do that." she said rolling her eyes. "Come on boyscout." Ada teased walking to the door to the left.

As they opened the door they were greeted by something they never expected, emptiness. No one was in the hallway. This was very peculiar, and downright unsettling to them both. The hall stretched forward for about 30 yards and had intersections about 10 and 20 yards away respectively. There were a few doors on either side of the hall at random spots, there was nothing special about any of the doors. They had their plaques that signified what the room was used for or who it belonged to, but other than that there was nothing out of the ordinary. There was one thing though about the hallway that drew Leon's attention more than anything else. Silence.

"I don't like this it's too quiet." he said in a hushed tone trying to hear the faintest sound. Someone checking their chamber, maybe someone adjusting a strap or even flicking off a safety. But none of it was there it was quiet like a tomb.

"Me either." Ada replied to him "Something definitely isn't right here."

Just then the speakers in the ceiling tiles crackled to life. "So good of you to join us Mister Kennedy. Miss Wong."

"Wesker." Leon spit "Where's Sherry you bastard."

"She's very safe I assure you." he replied in his monotonous voice. "Ada im so very disappointed in you. I always thought you had more class. You left the safety of my employ to be with a nothing"

"I left your employ because your a heartless prick. Who's only goal in life is power and doesn't care who gets stepped on or killed in the process. That's no life I want." she lashed back.

"You make it sound like I don't care, my dear Ada how quickly you forget." he droned on "Don't you remember me saving you from Raccoon City. I could've just as easily left you there to die with the rest of the city. But no, I chose to give you a second chance and all I asked in return was your loyalty."

"No it wasn't loyalty, you wanted submission. You wanted someone to do all your dirty work for you." Ada replied. "Well I'm through being your pawn. Why do you think I didn't give you the plagas sample all those years ago? That was just the beginning of me freeing myself from your grasp. After today I won't have to worry about you ever again."

Wesker just laughed at this. "Oh and why is that? Do you think either of you have what it takes to stand against me? You must be joking."

"Why don't you just come on out here and we will see who has what it takes Wesker. Your just like every other piece of trash on earth." Leon said his anger rising "Always thinking your somehow better than the rest and you don't have to answer to the rules and laws just like everyone else. Well I'm here today to make sure you pay for what you've done."

"We shall see Mister Kennedy. Right now I have a few _old friends_ on there way to see you." Wesker said flicking the mic off.

Then they heard sounds coming from everywhere. Sounds that they had thought they would never hear again. Moaning, shuffling of feet, and there was the smell. _Oh you never forget that smell._ Leon thought to himself _That's the smell of death. _

--

_That's all for this edition. Review please and I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leon checked his magazine and locked it back into place. "So what's the plan boss?" he asked in a serious tone. "Because this just went from bad to worse."

"Well I never was one to stand around and wait for something to happen soooo. Shall we?" Ada replied checking the remaining rounds in her magazine as well.

"Well why not. Remember aim for the head." Leon shot back.

"Hmm. This isn't my first dance remember." she retorted.

"I know, I'm just reminding that's all." he said slowly walking ahead of her. "Make sure to check behind us once in awhile. Don't want to get jumped from behind again."

"Ok dad. Hey, when we see some zombies can I shoot first or do I have to wait for you to tell me?" Ada said with a sharp tongue.

"Wow, where did that come from?" he asked half-turning to her.

"I mean come on, did I tell you to watch behind us, or how to shoot, or how this or that? Huh? No I don't think so." she said quite irritated now that he was questioning her abilities.

"Alright alright already. Damn I'm not used to working with a partner for crying out loud. Gimme a break. Shit." he said stopping for a second, turning on his heel he came face to face with her "Enough of this, if your going to argue with me every time I try to be cautious and remind you of something, I won't say another goddamn word."

"Leon." Ada replied trying to cut into his speech. There was a particularly nasty looking zombie creeping up behind him while he was ranting at her.

"No let me finish. You know I said it was your show. I didn't say I was going to be a perfect little soldier and just follow like a puppy." he continued.

"Leon!" she said quite a bit louder this time.

"WHAT." he shouted twisting his torso, bringing the butt of the stock up across the undead's chin with a satisfying crunch, snapping it's neck.

"Uhm nothing, nevermind." she said almost inaudible.

"Ha, you think I didn't know that thing was coming. I heard every step it took." he said puffing his chest out "I have done this before you know." he said in a smart-assed tone. "Wow that things kinda soggy, what's up with that? Never saw that before." he commented nudging it with his boot making a sucking sound as he removed his boot from it. At that moment he heard a gunshot, then something whizzed past his ear so close he almost thought he felt the heat from the round. "What the hell are you shooting at me fo-" he said looking up just in time to see the bullet strike the forehead of another shambling undead exploding out the back of it's skull. "Oh." his face reddened.

Ada trying to stifle a laugh said "I think they are here."

Leon turned to see that the hallway was well populated now with the workers, scientists and assistants from the facility. Only the problem was that they were all dead. Men, women, some looked to even be in their teens. "Ok it's game time now." raising his rifle and taking aim through the iron sights he flicked the selector switch to semi-automatic and squeezed off a round. "One down, a bunch to go." he said taking aim at one after another making sure to sight the head. He took down two at a time more than once because they happened to be standing behind each other enough that the round went through the first and hit another.

Ada on the other hand wasn't having his luck. She was pelting them in the head for the most part but her smaller gun wasn't meant for killing zombies so much as people. Also lacking a stock it was harder aiming but she was making due as usual. "They are getting closer, we aren't taking them down fast enough." she called to him with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Ok then you asked for it." he replied. Grabbing hold of the trigger for the underslung grenade launcher he yelled "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" pulling the trigger sending the projectile into the middle of the pack. The explosion rocked the hallway and had Ada been standing straight up it would've blown her back into the doors. Leon wasn't so lucky though, he didn't have quite enough time to get in a proper position for the blast wave. He slammed into the doors behind them severely denting the brushed nickel surface. "Son of a bitch!" he howled in pain. In between the stinging pain of the broken rib and the pounding of the bruised ones he managed a glance to check on Ada. She was just standing back up starting to fire on the undead that had survived the grenade round. From his best estimation he took out nearly half of what was left if not more. The hall look a lot less crowded. He hoped it was still passable though more than anything.

"Come on Leon there's not many left." she said risking a look back at him in between shots. "Hey, you ok?" she shouted over the popping of her TMP.

"Me, oh yea I'm great." he grunted trying to stand. The blast wave knocked him for a loop that's for sure, he could feel the heat on his skin still. He managed to get to his feet and resumed firing on the thinning horde. Taking a glance at the damage created in the hallway, he noticed the two nearest branches would be unusable due to caving in of the ceiling above. The next intersection and the one at the end of the hall looked alright though. They would however, have to climb over a small pile of debris left by the falling concrete. "Ok save your ammo, we can take these couple out." he said letting his rifle rest on his chest again. He stalked up to one of the remaining two, evading its lunge at him and maneuvering behind it to grab it around the neck and with a sickening crack twist it's head. He let go and it crumpled to the ground.

Ada simply strode up to the one closer to her, planting her left foot and pivoting, she delivered a back spin kick that nearly dislodged the corpses head, it landed about four feet away with a thud. "Your so barbaric sometimes." she said brushing the dust off the front of her. Not forgetting to flash a quick smile at him which he didn't miss.

"Sometimes it's the simplest of things that gets the job done." he replied. "We should do an ammo check after that little fracas." he continued looking through all his pouches and such. "I got about ten rounds left in this mag, and four full ones left. Still got four plus-" he ejected the magazine from his Blacktail " eight in the mag and one in the pipe." clicking it home. "Still have plenty of flash-bangs and two grenade rounds left." he added ejecting the spent shell from the launcher and replacing it. "What about you?" he asked.

"Got three magazines left for this." she said holding up her TMP "and six left for my sidearm." she added checking her belt pockets.

"Hopefully that is the biggest group we face otherwise we are definitely gonna have to find some more ammo." Leon replied heading towards the pile of rubble. As they traversed the small pile in the corridor they noticed that not much was left 'alive' so to speak if there was anything at all. They had to put down one or two zombies that had been blown in half or had their legs removed by the grenade round, but it was nothing serious. Then coming to the end of the passageway they turned left towards the last leg of their journey.

"Holy shit!" Leon screamed as he turned the corner. A rather large zombie had been standing around the corner and seemed to lunge at him as if he was waiting for him to turn the corner. Leon didn't have a chance to bring his rifle up in time to give him some space and it was on him, hands around his throat, trying to bring it's mouth in close enough to get a bite of him. Leon barely held it off with both arms, there was nothing he could do to get this thing off him. "Ada shoot it!" he pleaded.

"I can't get a clean shot Leon I might hit you." she replied to him trying to draw a bead on the creatures head.

"I don't care get right next to the damn thing if you have to, just get it the hell off of me!" he shouted.

"Alright." she said bringing herself right next to him and placing her sidearm to the zombies head. "If this ricochets off the wall it could kill you, or me." she pleaded with him trying to find another way.

"Ok hold on one sec." he said shifting his left arm up under the things chin to keep it at least half an arm away. He used his right hand and removed his knife from the sheath, "Here, chew...on...this!" then with cat-like reflexes he removed his left arm and in an uppercut motion buried his knife in the things chin until the point came through the top of its skull. It crumpled to the floor with a blood soaked gasp and Leon drew his knife out, and wiped it off on the former doctors lab coat. "Jesus Christ, was that thing actually waiting for me here, because it sure as hell seemed like it?" he queried.

"No way, it couldn't have. That would've meant that it had actual brain function. And unless Wesker has figured something out that about ten thousand other scientists didn't the virus doesn't work that way." she replied horrified thinking of the possibilities. "Looks clear the rest of the way."

The next part of the route took them through one last small lab and then they would be at Weskers door step. So they started down the long corridor leaving the twice dead doctor behind them. Cautiously making their way down the long hall it was quiet of any sounds of the enemy, then Leon started coughing again. Small non-descript coughs at first then they slowly started gaining in frequency and strength until he was struck almost immobile by a fit.

"Oh god, Leon are you ok?" Ada asked sympathetically. Placing her hands on his back for moral support more than anything else.

He used his right arm to wave her back trying to let her know he didn't want to be helped at this particular moment in time. Hacking and struggling to breath he coughed up dangerous amounts of blood that had slowly been building in his lung.

"Please Leon let me help you, I want to help you." she pleaded with him.

He continued to hold her at arms length, gagging and almost to the point of convulsing. Then he let out one giant cough and a large quantity of blood mixed with everything else hit the floor with a disgusting splatting sound. He wiped his mouth, the coughing spasm seeming to be over for now. "Ok, I'm good let's go." he let out sounding like he was about to pass out.

"No Leon we have to abort right now. You need immediate medical attention." Ada said with worry strong in her voice. "We can always find Wesker again, please Leon lets get out of here."

"No Ada, we're here now and we're so close let's finish it." he spat on the ground leaving another blood stain.

"Leon please. I can't lose you." she pleaded almost to the brink of tears. "If you continue with this there is every chance you will die just from your wounds. If you go up against Wesker like this, Leon he's like a shark and if he smells blood he will go for the kill." she stated "I love you please let's go."

"Dammit Ada, I said no we are finishing this NOW!" he nearly shook the hallway with the force that he screamed the last word.

A tear ran down her cheek as she held one hand over her mouth, fighting against everything not to cry. "Fine." was all she could manage.

--

_Sorry it took me so long to update I just had to think how I wanted to go with the first zombie encounter etc. Coming closer and closer to the fantastic conclusion so stay tuned. Same bat-time...Saaame bat-channel. And btw you all should check out Skeleton's in the Closet by zned51, it's a great start to a grand adventure thus far. I think maybe for the next update I may come up with some chapter names. Reviews as always, see ya!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ada was almost scared at what Leon had turned into in the last few hours. He was obsessed with finishing the mission even if it cost him his life. But she couldn't. No, she won't have him pay that price. _If it comes right down to it I'll knock him out myself if I have to. _She thought to herself while she trailed a few steps behind him, not really wanting to be that close to him at this particular moment in time. When he shouted at her it seemed like he was a totally different person, like he was possessed. Frankly it scared her more than just a little. She was just about to say something to Leon when the entire corridor shook as if an earthquake had struck. The only reason she knew it wasn't an earthquake is because there was a horrendous booming sound before the passageway shook.

"Now what." Leon spat in a more than annoyed voice. "Come on Wesker you son of a bitch bring it all!" he cursed at the very air itself "Whatever you got bring it, because when I'm finished with your pathetic attempts at playing god, I'm coming for you!" his voice boomed over the rumbling of the hall.

"Leon." Ada half shouted "Be quiet for a second."

"What? No I'm sick of all this sneaking around bullshit. It's time to put him down." he replied turning to Ada looking crazed.

"No, Leon just listen." she said holding her finger up to her mouth "It's something beating on the walls. He's let it loose." she said referring to the room she pointed out on her PDA earlier.

"Wonderful. So what, I'm tired of playing this Mickey Mouse bullshit. It's time to end this. Once and for all time." he said now looking more tired than she had ever seen him before. "I've had enough Ada, I'm physically and mentally just finished with this." Leon added falling to one knee. "I just can't do this anymore, I thought it was a great idea at first and I still want to get Sherry out of here but I just don't have what it takes to withstand this nightmare anymore." he was laboring just to breathe now and she noticed. His will to fight was being drained with each passing minute by his injuries giving him a sense of failure.

"Ok let me go on from here, you stay and rest. I'll be right back." she helped him prop up against the wall. "Don't go anywhere ok?" she winked at him.

"No, Ada you can't do this alone." he said wheezing trying to stand up "I can make it." he added but she could tell he couldn't, he was running on pure adrenaline earlier and it had worn out.

"It's ok trust me I can take care of this then we will go after Wesker, alright?" she asked holding him down so he didn't waste more energy than he could afford. "And I promise we will get Sherry out of here."

"Ok, but I don't like it." he lied to her, he was not about to let her go fight that thing alone. He was going to wait until she got down the hall and take the adrenaline shot he grabbed out of her room while he was stocking up on ammo. He was hoping he didn't need it but now there was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't be able to go any further without it. He just hoped she wouldn't ask to many questions, and if she did he would just stretch the truth a little bit.

"Rest easy handsome, I'll make this quick." she winked making her way down the hall.

He waited until she was out of ear shot before he grabbed the large syringe out of one of the pouches on his vest. He removed the plastic safety coating covering the needle and almost passed out when he saw it. "Holy shit that things huge." he cursed looking at the size of the needle "Man this really bites, why can't they invent something better than the needle for this shit." he said unzipping his vest and raising his shirt enough to get the job done. "Ok here we go." he grabbed the object with both hands and brought it out to arms length. Then in an instant he closed his eyes and plunged the needle straight through his breastplate into his heart and delivered the drug. "Jesus Christ." he shouted letting go of the delivery device leaving it protruding from his chest. "Oh shit god that hurts." he looked down noticing it was still there. "Shit." he grabbed the device and pulled it out quickly.

"Hmm." Ada mumbled to herself as she neared the end of the hall. He might have thought that she didn't hear his muffled cry of pain, or noticed when he mixed the small silver cylinder in with the rest of his ammunition back at the safe house. But of course she did, because she was more acute to things that he had given her credit for. "I do care for you Leon more than I will ever be able to express to you, but I'm not going to coddle you and treat you like a child. If your this intent on pushing yourself beyond your limits then so be it." she said out loud but quiet enough that he couldn't hear her. "It makes me love you that much more that your willing to go above and beyond the call of duty." she smiled to herself feeling that her heart was about to burst out of her chest. As she came to the end of the hall there was a single large door with a keypad to the right. She thumbed down on her PDA to the information she was looking for and keyed in the sequence of numbers to unlock the door. She waited for a second or two and was greeted with a satisfying beep, notifying her that the code was accepted. I was only then that she noticed the huge dents in the steel door. About twice the size of a large man's fist and it had pushed the formed metal out about two inches from the surface of the door. She thought back to the monster she had fought in Raccoon City so many years ago and she shuddered for a moment. No matter though she had defeated that abomination and made her escape. Just like she would now only this time she would be escaping with him instead of only wishing to. _That is if he stopped being such a world class pain in the ass and started listening to me when I know what I'm talking about._ she thought to herself silently.

"Hey Ada wait up. Hold on a sec." he said slightly out of breath, jogging the last few feet to catch up with her. "Whoa I guess I know what made those." looking at the marks in the door.

"I thought you were resting, what are you doing?" she said in a scolding tone.

"I just needed to catch my breath, you know. All that shooting and exploding and knife fighting, makes you run short of breath once in awhile." he lied to her, avoiding looking at her straight in the face. More so making it look like he was watching out for anything that might sneak up. "I'm too old for this shit." he said wiping the sweat from his brow with his forearm.

"Ah, I see." she replied nodding her head feigning ignorance. She finished opening the big steel door, making herself ready for anything that might come at them.

To their surprise nothing did come at them, nothing but silence. The only sounds coming from the room were the sounds of the humming machines, bubbling tubes and whirring of some other kind of machinery. They stepped into the room weapons at the ready.

Leon scanned from the right and finding nothing he called "Clear."

"Clear" Ada confirmed finishing her pan from the left. The only other thing odd about this room is that unlike the rest of the complex it was dark with the exception of a bluish tint coming from the many computer monitors in the room. Giving the room a ghoulish look.

"Spooky." Leon said drawing out the 'O' to make it sound even more odd.

"Your such a child sometimes." Ada whispered to him poking him in the arm with her elbow. "Ok Wesker's office should be over there." Ada said pointing to the left towards two doors. "The other door should be the room where Sherry is."

"Ok there's only one more thing and it's the thing that worries me most."

"Where the Tyrant is?" she questioned.

"Yeah that's it." he replied. He constantly moved his gaze left to right searching for something that just wasn't there. "It obviously worked over the door, so where the hell is it?" he asked never taking his eyes off the room. "I don't see any giant holes so what did it do, walk out the door?"

Ada managed a small laugh at this considering the gravity of the situation. "Maybe it did Leon." she also started scanning the room becoming a bit uneasy herself by the absence of the giant monstrosity. "Maybe he decided he wasn't getting paid enough and quit." she chuckled.

"Wow, you got a million of 'em." Leon began with a fake laugh "You should quit your day job and become a comedian." Looking to his right he spotted the containment tube that had to have been where the beast had been kept before being let free. "Found out where he came from."

"Yeah, I saw that too." she replied looking over to the giant tube. "Just have to find out where he went, I don't want to have to worry about that thing while we are tangling with Wesker. That would be a death sentence." she added grimly.

Just then a thunderous boom resounded through the room. They both spun, pointing their weapons at the source of the sound. The door they had just come through was being battered from the other side. KABOOM. The door shuddered with another burst from the monster.

"Jesus how the hell did it get past us?" Leon said his own adrenaline starting to pump like mad adding to the stimulant he injected himself with.

KABOOM. A hinge squealed and let loose from the door.

Ada risked a quick glance around the room and noticed a large hole in the ceiling that had gone unnoticed until now. "Leon he went over us." she confirmed to him "Look."

"Christ that thing is alot smarter than I gave it credit for." he shouted looking up to the hole quickly then back to the door.

KABOOM. The door nearly caved in this time, the only thing holding it were a few screws that were remaining in the other hinges.

"What's the plan." they both shouted at the same time. Then looking at each other they both shrugged their shoulders.

"Great." Leon said. "I thought you were in ch-"

KABOOM. The door exploded flying directly at Leon, who having so much adrenaline pumping through him, moved with almost lightning quickness rolling to the right and coming up firing on the doorway and what ever was coming through it. Ada too starting throwing round after round at it slowly backing away from the door.

The Tyrant simply walked through the gunfire as if it were so many flies bothering a human. Then it stopped for a split second curling itself for a charge and sprang off it's right foot as if shot out of a cannon.

"Shi- aaachh" Leon squelched out as it grabbed him up by the throat and slammed him against the wall. His vision started to blur as it clamped down harder on his throat cutting off the vital oxygen that his brain craved. Flailing and trying to think through a swimming field of vision he couldn't think of anything better to do that jam his thumb in the eye of the beast and it howled releasing him and let him fall to the floor in a heap, gasping for air trying to regain some sort of composure.

"LEON!" Ada shouted hoping with all her being he was ok. "Are you ok?"

Coughing and gagging trying to stand up he managed to squeak out "Yeah."

The Tyrant held it's hand over it's eye for a moment still in agonizing pain. But it wasn't long before it was back to business trying to kill anything in it's path. It was down one eye but that only succeeded in making it even more angry, wanting to destroy everything. "GRRAAAAWR" the beast howled the most guttural sound either had ever heard. It began to twist again for a charge at the female.

"ADA WATCH OUT!!" Leon screamed running towards her, determined to get her out of the way of this two legged version of what Leon equated to a great white shark. He learned long ago that the only thing that seperated the two was that the shark wasn't actually out to murder everyone it came in contact with. Murder was the only thing on the mind of this predator. Leon reached Ada just a scant few seconds before the monster did and he managed to knock her out of the way before the Tyrant leveled him with a shoulder block sending him reeling into the wall. Crushing against it Leon felt himself convulse and felt a large mass of fluid rising in his throat. Then he, for lack of a better word vomited blood all over the front of his vest. He couldn't remember ever having a feeling like this before. Not even when Saddler had a hold of him swinging him around like a rag doll then planting him on the ground did he feel quite like this. If he hadn't taken that shot earlier he probably would have died right then and there. As it was he felt like he needed to get up and help Ada kill this thing.

"ADA!" he screamed "Where are you?" he asked keeping his eyes on the behemoth. He raised his rifle and started to fire and it clicked dry. "Shit." he ejected the magazine and slammed another in it's place, released the slide and fired on the beast. He risked a couple of scans between bursts and was looking for Ada. She somehow seemed to disappear in the few seconds after he knocked her clear of the Tyrant. _Dammit where did she go._ he thought to himself. As he swapped another magazine for an empty he caught sight of her near the door. "Ada, what the hell are you doing?" he asked. It looked as if she was trying to lure it out in the hall._ What is she doing what is in the hall that could possibly help us against this thing. _He had no idea but as he dropped another magazine he had a thought. If he could get that thing to grab him again and not squish him he might be able to end this here and now. Checking over his right shoulder, making sure it was still there he grabbed for the sawed-off shotgun. Rejoicing in the feel of the modified wooden handle he started his plan in motion. "Hey ugly!" he shouted at the monster being careful not to get within arms reach to be safe. "Hey you chopper head come on over here I'm not finished with you yet." he couldn't really think of anything to say that would ensure this thing to turn on him. Then it hit him "Hey tall dark and ugly. How's that eye doing? I'll bet that hurts like a sonuvabitch." then he laughed at the creature. He got what he wanted.

The Tyrant turned on it's heel, fixing it's gaze on Leon through it's one good eye. This little man had hurt it and then after all he had done to him, he dared to mock it and make fun of it. Fury built up inside it and it released another guttural howl. Twisting and planting it's right foot it sped at the object of it's fury. It would twist his little head off. There he had him in it's grasp again. Squeezing, making the inferior little thing squirm and gasp for breath. If it could feel satisfaction and joy it would be feeling that right now but the only emotion running through it was rage. Pure, unadulterated, feral rage. It would decimate this insignificant little speck. Then it saw something it wasn't prepared for, the little man had pulled an object from behind him and pointed at it. The man had said something to it but it didn't understand what his words were.

"Say hello to my little friend." Leon managed to choke through the monsters grip, and pulled both triggers.

The last thing it remembered was a flash, an explosion and then all went black.

Leon crumpled to the floor for what he could remember, was the fourth time. And he passed out again. He swore before he lost consciousness that he heard an angel calling his name, but that would mean...

--

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to write the Tyrant as a thing instead of a person because technically it's not. If there are any grammatical errors with said writing let me know and I'll fix it. Until next time, you know the saying._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Leon was being choked to death and he barely had enough strength to pull the modified shotgun from the holster over his shoulder. He brought it around right in front of the Tyrant's face "Say hello to my little friend." he managed to choke through the monsters vice-like grip, and pulled both triggers.

Even though the creature had superhuman strength, speed and was nearly bullet proof it was no match for a blast from a twelve gauge shotgun just inches from its face. It's head exploded in a mass of blood, brain and bone spraying far enough to hit the furthest walls. It had released it's death grip on Leon and as he was left in a heap on the floor the monster continued to back pedal for a couple of seconds before collapsing with a thud on the concrete floor.

"Oh god no Leon!" Ada shouted streaking to his side. He had already passed out do to shock, blood loss and probably a concussion to top it off. "Please be ok." she said quietly trying to check his vital signs. Taking hold of his wrist she almost thought he was truly dead, but there it was. It was slow and thready but he had a pulse, but if she didn't do something soon it wouldn't stay that way. Good thing for him she always carried a small medical pack on her when she went on a mission, no matter how small. Reaching behind her she removed the almost invisible small pack of medical supplies, taking out the small heart monitor she connected the leads to his chest after unzipping his vest and raising his shirt. She grabbed a small vial and drew a small amount of the fluid into a syringe. Picking up his left arm she pierced his skin near the inside of his elbow and depressed the plunger, forcing the liquid into Leon's veins. He jolted for a second then settled down. Ada checked the small monitor and it showed that Leon's heartrate and pulse were increasing back to where they should be. He probably wouldn't be waking up for at least an hour so she had to find a place to hide him, and a place that would be safe from any 'staff members' that could be lurking in the halls. Then she had an idea. It was a good thing Leon was out cold or he would be losing his mind at would he would see her doing. She picked him up in her arms, barely making a sound and moved around in the room until she was positioned under the hole in the ceiling. Then, much like cat she leaped into the hole, spreading her feet to the edges when she cleared the ceiling.

"Good thing the ceilings are made of concrete handsome, or you would fall right through them." she said letting herself smile. "You wait here and I'll be right back." Ada added lying him down far enough away from the hole that he wouldn't wake up with a start and fall. She kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the edge of the hole and blew him a kiss, "See you soon." and dropped through the hole. She was furious now, but she was channeling her fury so she could think clearly, something she needed to be absolutely sure of when dealing with one Albert Wesker. Hopefully he was being the predictable pompous ass that he was and staying around to watch the show. If he had left already this would be for nothing and she didn't know if Leon could handle another heartbreak like that. Not in the condition he was in right now, he would probably go batshit insane. Literally. She was going to make sure that didn't happen because over the years she tried lieing to and fooling herself into believing she couldn't have serious feelings for anyone. But he had changed all that ten years ago, he had shown her a new way. A way to care about something other than just the mission. She couldn't believe that she had spent so many cold nights alone without feeling, and now when she got right down to it she felt...Alive. She was not going to give that up for anything either, not for Wesker, not for the Agency, not for anyone. She checked her weapons one last time, replacing the magazine in her TMP. Although she knew that this gun was next to useless against Wesker unless he was standing still. She stalked towards the door on the left.

She slammed the door open spraying the contents of her small machine gun on everything in the room. But there was no Wesker. "Hmm." she mumbled "Guess that shouldn't surprise me." she scolded herself scanning the half destroyed room. There were eight monitors hung from the ceiling in the far corner above a solitary steel chair, a small but sturdy looking wooden desk sat near the middle of the room. A few file cabinets, that looked like they had been ransacked already stood in the corner opposite the monitors. Nothing else about this room was remarkable to her in any way. "Now where did you go you slippery little shit?" she asked not really expecting an answer.

"Right here my dear." a voice said behind her.

"Damn." she cursed under her breath. "Well I'm surprised you are still around. I would've thought you had escaped already."

"Escape. My dear Ada why would I need to escape?" Wesker asked coming around to stand in front of her. "I'm so close to my goal of ressurecting the new Umbrella. My Umbrella. Why would I need to run anymore?"

"That's your standard move Wesker, when things get hot you run." she bit back at him. She wasn't scared of him any longer. Ada had learned over the last few years just exactly what she was capable of and she was more than prepared to do whatever it took to take this monster down.

"But why would I need to run?" he stood like a statue with his hands behind his back, so smug, so confident "Especially from a has been spy, and a never was government agent."

"Excuse me." Ada replied close to losing control, but she had a small plan to start things off "I'm not the washed up scientist, fake cop, or the false god." she said with a smirk. Then with nearly lightning like speed and power she placed a flat palm strike to his chest that Wesker didn't have time to react to. Sending him reeling and over the wooden desk, crashing to the floor with a thud.

He coughed once regaining his footing "Well, it seems you have learned to harness the power that I have given you. You should be grateful."

"Grateful!" she scoffed "For what, using me as a guinea pig for your little virus, using me to do your dirty work. Ha, no thanks, I would've rather died in Raccoon." she said, taking a defensive posture, waiting for his next move.

"Now Ada, I could'nt have let you die there." he started, a smile slowly playing itself across his lips "If I let you die there, then you wouldn't have been able to see me choke the life out of poor Mister Kennedy. Where is the fun in that?"

Her face reddened as her anger rose, but she knew she had to keep it in check or he would exploit it. Before she could reply he leapt the table and was in her face. They began a dance that to the human eye would look like two black blurs streaking all over. For every attack he had a counter or a block, but she also countered and blocked his superhumanly fast moves. Then he made a mistake and she capitalized on it, he dropped his left shoulder just a bit too much and she planted a spinning back kick right to the side of his face. Knocking his glasses off and sending him in the air into the bank of monitors, which in turn erupted into a light show of sparks and flying plastic. She pressed the advantage streaking over to him and picking him up by the collar, then letting go unleashing a blinding tornado of fists and palm strkes to his chest and abdomen and topping it off with an uppercut to the jaw which almost knocked him to the ceiling. He crumpled to the floor and she drew her Punisher and fired into his chest until it clicked dry. "Hmm." she paused for a moment. "See you around." she said feeling victorious.

She exited the room and went to check the other room to make sure that Sherry was still there. Opening the door she was greeted by the site of the stasis tube and there she was suspended in the clear liquid. "Thank god." Ada breathed a sigh of relief. She moved over to the small control panel that was next to the tank, keyed in the appropriate code and started the revival process. The readout said it would take ten minutes to complete the process. She decided that she would take a moment and check on Leon, but when she started to turn towards the door she felt a shwoosh of wind blow her hair in her face. Then she felt hands on her shoulders grabbing her by her body armor.

"You didn't really think it would be that easy did you Ada?" Wesker asked her his voice dripping with sarcasm. He yanked her with all his might hurling her to the wall.

Ada slammed against the wall with a resounding crunch, hitting the wall with enough force to leave an imprint in the concrete. Standing up and dusting herself off she said with a smile "Is that all you got Wesker?"

"Of course not my dear." he began moving toward her "As you are well aware I have many surprises." darting for another attack.

She waited for the last split second and side stepped him and spun with a back fist to his head sending it crashing through the wall where she had impacted it before. Then she grabbed the back of his shirt and ripped him from the wall. She stood him up and delivered a knife edge chop to his throat almost making him do a complete flip backwards from the impact. He landed awkwardly on the side of his head and she heard a sickening crack. "Ooh. That sounded like it hurt." she smarted. She grabbed him up by the neck making sure he could stand still and started a chain of deadly kicks. A front kick, then she planted her hand and did a forward cartwheel catching him with both feet on the way down. Then she finished off with a devastating high side thrust kick to his chin, sending him flying across the rubble and impaling him on what was left of a steel shelf that hand been twisted in the battle with the Tyrant.

"Ahhhh!" Wesker howled with an inhuman voice "Ada... you bitch...I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I do." he gurgled spitting up massive amounts of blood.He tried to remove himself from the object of his pain but it was no use his body had taken too much damage in such a short amount of time, it wasn't healing fast enough.

"Hmm." she watched as he tried to remove himself and she knew he was finished. She knew the limits of these bodies they had and she knew all too well how to inflict the damage it took before one shut down permanently. She walked over underneath the hole and jumped up to check on Leon. He was still there, still breathing well and the monitor showed that his vital signs had returned to normal. Now all she needed was to get him motivated, get Sherry and leave this place in the dust.

"Hey handsome time to wake up." she told Leon slowly raising him to a sitting position in her arms. She caressed his face with her right hand. "You gave me quite a scare back there you know?" she queried him What were you thinking trying to go against that thing by yourself?"

"Trying to keep you safe." he managed to mutter. He was still weak she could see that, but maybe he had enough strength that they could get out of here. "Where's Wesker?" Leon asked.

"It's ok you don't have to worry about him, he's going to _stick _around awhile longer." she replied to him giving one of her trademark half-smiles. "I have Sherry's containment tank draining right now, we should get her and get out of here."

"Alright, lemme see if I can get up." he tried rising to his feet a few times but failed just returning to a sitting position with each try. "I feel like I got in a fight with a train and lost." he joked attempting to stand again. This time he managed to get to his feet and stay there without Ada's assistance. Albeit with quite a bit of pain. "It feels like my lungs are on fire."

"It's understandable, you've been through alot the last few hours." she told him. She went to his side to try and aid him but he brushed her away casually.

"I have to make sure I can move on my own or I'm just gonna drag you down Ada." he said matter of factly. He started the slow process of trying to figure out which movements would cause him pain, and how to avoid said movements. He tried bending over to retrieve his rifle but there was no way that was going to happen. It felt like someone had jammed a knife in his side anytime he tried to pivot at the waist, and that was definitely not a good thing when you were going to be trying to escape from something or someone. "Ungh. Damn that smarts." he cursed grabbing his side. "Ada could you grab that for me, please?" he asked with a twinge of pain in his voice.

"Wow, _Sheriff _Kennedy, I'll bet that hurt worse than the stinger in your side." Ada joked trying to lighten the mood a little. She reached down and picked up his rifle, slowly handed it to him and smiled.

"Like I said, you got a million of 'em. I'm not above asking for help if that's what your implying Miss Wong." he shot back at her making his tone serious even though he was joking as well. He couldn't hold his poker face like she could though, he cracked a smile letting her know he was kidding.

"Come on you, let's go." she said walking over to the gaping hole in the ceiling.

Leon manage to make it to the hole without any serious pain, but looking down the hole he grimaced at the pain the jolt would cause him. "How the hell did I get up here anyway?" he questioned Ada.

"It's a long story." she replied trying to skirt the issue. "Come on jump down with me I'll help you." she told him standing next to him putting her arm around him.

"Ok, but I highly doubt you gonna be able to keep me from hitting that ground pretty hard." he stated plainly.

"I think you'd be surprised at what I can do." she smiled.

"Well, ok let's go." he said putting his right arm around her shoulder. They both stepped over the void at the same time and Ada used just a bit of her strength to lessen the jarring shock of hitting solid ground. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." he commented grabbing his side lightly.

"Told you so." she winked at him. "Come on, I think an old friend is waiting for you." she added walking towards the door that held Sherry.

"I wonder what she's going to say after not seeing me for so many years?" Leon asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"You might want to just give her a few minutes and see if she recognizes you first before you start asking questions." Ada stated "You know, let her get her bearings."

"Yeah, you're probably right." he agreed. _Would she even remember me? Will she be angry with me for what happened? What has he been doing to her in here? Will she be the same? _Leon wondered all these things to himself and was near to giving himself a headache when he entered the room and layed eyes on the nearly empty tank. She hadn't yet woke up but the liquid in the tank, whatever it was, was almost fully drained and he noticed one more thing and his face turned red and turned away from the sight. She had nothing on whatsoever.

"What are you-" Ada started to ask when he turned away. Then it hit her "Oh. Still being the gentleman, how noble." she walked over to a coat rack on the wall and grabbed a long white lab coat to cover the girl when she was out of the tank.

One minute she was swimming in darkness, not able to move, not able to see or hear or speak. She often wondered if this is what it was like when someone was in a coma or worse, maybe she was dead. _If I ever get out of here I'm going to kill that bastard. He put me here, he lied to me, told me I would be safe with him. _She only remembered little bits of things, here and there. She wasn't sure what had been happening over the last few years because she was kept away from almost everything. That is when she wasn't being put in this contraption like some sort of fish. The only thing she had been able to feel for the longest time was seething, loathsome hatred for one man.

"Look she's opening her eyes." Leon said full of delight.

"Remember what I said, let her adjust. We don't know how long she's been in there." Ada reminded him.

She opened her eyes, trying to let them adjust to her surroundings. Everything was a blur as she looked around trying to figure out where she was. She saw only shapes of things, no details. There were silvery box-like objects around the room then two solid black blurs that might be people but she wasn't for sure. One of them had dark hair and the other who looked like he was a man being that he looked much more stocky than the other, had a lighter hair color. She was scared out of her mind but she had to know if they were people and if they were here to help her or hurt her. She tried to speak but nothing came out at first, only squeaks. Her mouth felt like a desert and she couldn't manage any sounds.

--

_Ok it really took me awhile to write this, because I couldn't figure out how things were going to go. Sorry for the long wait. But here it is. And just remember the title of the story (Evil grin)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Slowly but surely her vision was starting to swim back around to focus, instead of everything being a giant blur, things were starting to take shape. She saw the box-like objects morph into what she deemed to be metal cabinets, or drawers. The dark objects were certainly defining themselves to be people although she still could make out the faces just arms, legs, and a head. She was still trying to communicate with them but was still coming up short on the speech, her voice just wasn't strong enough to get out of her throat as more than a squeak. It seemed that they were trying to communicate with her, she could hear that they were speaking but she must've had alot of fluid in her ears because whatever it was that they were saying sounded muffled.

"Sherry how are you doing?" Leon asked her moving toward her slowly, trying not to look to threatening.

The fair-haired stocky looking one was moving towards her and she slowly backed away from him, feeling a bit scared since she had no idea who on earth these two were. She was still trying to speak, although it still wasn't translatable she was making more sound than just squeaks.

"It's ok Sherry, we're here to help you." Ada said in a slow monotonous tone to try and convey their intentions to her.

Sherry understood what the woman had said although it was still quite muffled. She didn't back away from them anymore and her vision was progressing more rapidly now she could make out the faces of the two would-be rescuers. The woman had raven colored hair and the most lovely colored and sympathetic eyes she'd seen in a long time. But as her vision moved to the gentleman that accompanied the woman, she froze, she didn't know whether or not to believe her eyes. It couldn't be him, she thought he had forgotten about her. He said so long ago that he would keep her safe and never let anything happen to her. Although she had seen the look in his eyes when she had been taken from him, his eyes were pleading to her, apologizing to her and asking for her forgiveness. For so long she hadn't held him accountable for what happened, but she thought that he had just went on with his life, but here he was freeing her from her prison. She manage to mouth his name 'Leon' and her eyes lit up like the fourth of July.

"You...she...did you hear...err see that Ada?" Leon stumbled over his words "She said my name, she remembers me."

"I sure did Leon and that's a good sign, I think." Ada replied to him cracking a smile. What she saw next she didn't quite know what to make of it. It stirred an emotion in her that she didn't remember ever having felt.

Leon went to Sherry and she flew into his arms before he could make it all the way over to her, she nearly crushed his neck she squeezed so hard. "It's..aach." she really was crushing his neck, he was struggling to break her stranglehold on him but she was far stronger than she looked. He looked over to Ada pleading with her, his face turn a nice shade of rose.

"Sherry, you have to let him go he can't breathe." Ada told her walking up behind Leon so Sherry could see her.

"I'm sorry." she said letting out a low whisper. "Hey, I can talk." it was barely audible but it was there.

As Leon grasped his knees trying to catch his breath, he coughed heavily "It's ok I'll be fine. I'm just glad your ok, I finally found you Sherry." he took a knee. The emotion catching up with him finally, he nearly broke down, "Sherry I don't know where to start. I tried for the longest time to find you and every time I made any progress I hit a brick wall. I thought..." he started to weep "I thought you were dead. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to find you. Is there any way you can find it in your heart to forgive me?" he asked as a few streaks made their way down his cheeks.

She walked over to him and kneeled before him, grasping his shoulders, raising his head with her hand under his chin. She whispered to him as much as she could "It's ok Leon, somehow while I was in there I knew you were looking for me. Don't ask how but I knew. I don't blame you for anything." she finished giving him a big smile.

"Thank you Sherry. I'm just...I don't know how to put it. Relieved I guess that I finally know that your alright." he grabbed her up in his arms and gave her as much of a bear hug as his aching ribs would allow.

Ada just stood there smiling all the while, that feeling making it's way into the pit of her stomach. She had no idea why she was feeling like this, she should be happy for them both, Leon had finally rescued the long lost Sherry and she had finally been set free from Wesker's filthy hands. But for some reason she still didn't feel right. "Leon we need to get out of here." she finally said breaking up their reunion.

"Yeah...sure let's go." he said never taking his eyes from Sherry. He was making for damn sure she didn't get out of his sight this time. He cut a small length of wire from one of the machines and tied one end to his ammo belt and handed the other end to Sherry. "Whatever you do, don't let go of this." she nodded her acknowledgement. "Ada can you take point?" he asked her.

"Sure, come on." she said walking out of the room. Walking past the headless Tyrant and the impaled Wesker her lips twisted into a smile. "See you in hell." she whispered to his corpse as she passed by.

"Did you say something Ada?" Leon inquired walking past Weskers lifeless corpse.

"Hmm. No I didn't say anything." she lied.

They slowly wound their way back through the complex meeting minimal resistance along the way. The few contacts they had were disposed of with little effort. As they walked Sherry slowly began to regain her senses fully and she noticed that Leon hadn't changed very much since she had seen him last in Raccoon City. He had gained a little weight but she saw that it wasn't in the wrong places, he looked absolutely wonderful to her eyes. That is with the exception of all the bumps and bruises he carried right now. She walked right next to him most of the time unless he asked her to back up, which she was grateful that he hadn't asked to many times. She was transfixed with him, almost to the point that she couldn't take her eyes off him, she almost tripped a few times because she was to busy looking at him.

Leon had noticed Sherry was looking at him for quite a long time he had just kept it to himself, chalking it up to her still being used to living life in an aquarium. Possibly using him as an anchor to keep her from going insane from the change of environment, slowly bringing her back to the reality of being free. _Ada is being awful quiet up there, wonder what her take on all this is? _he thought to himself. "Ada you ok up there?" he asked her.

She had taken the point and advanced ahead of them about five yards or so quite awhile back. She wanted to make sure that if anything did get a jump on them she would be far enough ahead that it wouldn't put their charge in danger of being hurt. She was so entranced on keeping her senses keen, listening for a silent enemy, so focused on the path ahead of them she almost didn't hear Leon talking to her. "Wha-" she started to ask "Me? Oh..yeah I'm good." she wasn't as good as she was letting on though. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something kept nagging at the back of her mind, just kind of lingered, hanging around like the friend that never got the hint when it was time to leave. The path to Sherry wasn't easy by any means, but she thought for a second that it wasn't hard enough. Almost like they were allowed to get in and get out with their objective and their lives intact. Maybe it was because she was so focused on Leon's safety until they reached their destination, but the facility seemed a bit understaffed. Albeit the inhabitants of the building had been turned into flesh-eating zombies, it still seemed like there weren't as many people in here as there should be. Something was definitely not right here.

They made it out of the complex unscathed, making their way back up the cliffs. Sherry had slipped a few times on the face of the cliff due to having nothing but a lab coat on, they couldn't find any clothes for her to wear anywhere in the complex during their retreat. So she had a couple of scrapes and bruises when they finally reached the SUV parked on the other side of the small mountain. Leon grabbed the medkit in the back of the truck and proceeded to treat the small cuts with some hydrogen peroxide and pasted a few band-aids on the few larger ones. All the while Sherry's eyes remained locked on Leon as he slowly and gently tended to her abrasions, her stomach had a twist in it and her breathing was rapid and heavy.

While Leon was taking care of Sherry's minor cuts Ada sat for a moment and watched the two out of the corner of her eye. She had taken note that Sherry for some reason or another had her complete and full attention fixed on Leon for the entire trip after they had gotten out of the facility. She was betting that it had been the same way while they were in there too, she just couldn't see it. "Leon we need to get you to a medical facility right now you still have a big problem on your hands." Ada told him, she turned the key to start the vehicle. She knew that the pain reliever she had given him earlier would be wearing off pretty soon and then he would be in a world of hurt.

"I feel fine Ada." he replied "Just give me a second." he finished pasting the last bandage on the worst of Sherry's cuts and lifted her legs into the back of the truck and shut the door. He climbed in the front after removing his kevlar vest and throwing it in the back seat. He groaned a little at the pain it caused him but he figured he had gone this long dealing with it he could go just a bit longer. He shot Ada a smile and said "Ok let's blow this pop stand."

The long journey back to the safe house was pretty much uneventful. Leon had slowly but surely slipped back into groaning and cringing at any bump they ran across, the painkiller finally wearing off fully. "Try to get some rest handsome, I'll wake you when we get to the house." Ada smiled brushing his hair out of his face. "Why don't you lay your seat back, it'll help with the pain some." he did as she asked and closed his eyes, almost immediately falling into a deep slumber.

Sherry had moved to the middle of the back seat so Leon could lay his seat down, and she ran her fingers through his hair as Ada had done. Except she continued to do it, somewhat like petting him. "So how long have you know Leon?" she mumbled to the raven-haired driver.

"Well, off an on for around ten years. Just about the same amount of time as you." Ada replied to her looking up in the rear view mirror, seeing that she still had not taken her eyes off of him. She was starting to get just a little creeped out by the focus this girl had on Leon. "So do you know what went on while you were in there all these years?"

"Just bits and pieces really. They would take me out sometimes and run all sorts of tests on me, take blood samples, give me injections of some kind or another." she said without any sort of emotion.

"Hmm." Ada's eyes narrowed. "So how was it that you remembered Leon so well after all these years?" she asked fishing for something.

"He was the only thing that kept me sane while I was there." her voice perked up alittle "All I could ever think about was when he was going to come and rescue me. And he finally did."

The way her voice changed with her last statement made Ada worry. She had seen this kind of behavior before, after being rescued from a harrowing experience people tended to get attached to their rescuers in one way or another. Sometimes so attached it became dangerous, bordering on obsession. She hoped Sherry wasn't becoming obsessed with him. Ada sighed with relief as the house was coming into view down the streets, finally coming out of the desert she turned on to the street and towards the house. She grabbed Leon's leg to let him know that they were there. She looked up in the mirror and saw Sherry gazing at her oddly. "Leon, hey wake up sleepyhead."

"I thought we needed to go to the hospital." he said rubbing his eyes and stretching for a yawn. "Hey wait a minute." he stopped and stretched again "Why don't I feel like my ribs are broken anymore, bruised maybe but not broken?" he asked turning to Ada.

"I gave you a concentrate of the herbal mixture, and it sped up your healing process." she said not turning to face him "I just wanted to get you to a hospital to make sure that everything went ok, but from the way you sound it went better than ok." she finished pulling into the small driveway. She got out and grabbed her gear from the rear hatch and walked into the house. There was a fire slowly building in the pit of her stomach but she needed to get into a shower and try to put it out while washing away the grime, blood and stench of the day. She went straight for the bathroom dropping things along the way, silently fuming.

"Come on Sherry." Leon opened the back door and grabbed her hand as she exited the truck. "Let's see if we can get you cleaned up and in some real clothes." he smiled at her.

After finishing her shower, Ada emerged from the ceramic enclosed space refreshed. She passed into the bedroom and chose a pair of shorts and a tank top to wear for the evening. Walking out into the small living room she declared "I'm finished." then looked between Leon and Sherry "Who's next?"

"Sherry, why don't you go ahead." Leon nudged her.

"Ok, why not I haven't had a real shower in years." she said to the pair of shocked looks.

"Let me know when your finished, I'll help you pick out some clothes." Ada offered as Sherry walked into the bedroom.

Leon waited for the sound of the shower and then grabbed up Ada around the waist, twirling in circles "I've been wanting to hold you for the last two days." he said letting her down, kissing on her neck.

"Eww, back off, you are a certifiable smelly, bloody, yucky person right now." she said swatting at him with the towel. "Get cleaned up first then maybe, just maybe, I'll let you put your paws on me."

"Jeez, what does a guy have to do to get some affection around here, save the world?" he said throwing his hands in the air.

"Hmm. I think you've been getting quite enough affection since we left that place." Ada shot a glare at him.

"Huh." was all Leon could manage.

He swirled in darkness for what seemed like an eternity, endlessly falling into a never ending pit of blackness. There was nothingness, it was apparent that he had finally been sent to his oblivion. Then, all of a sudden, there was a light coming ever closer, hovering in the middle of the void like a beacon in the night. He fell straight into the light and he was awake. And not very happy.

--


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Ada what in the world are you talking about?" Leon questioned her.

"Oh come on Leon, don't tell me you can't see her, no better yet feel her watching you all the time." she replied with a hand on her hip, throwing it out to the side. "I don't think she's taken her eyes off you for more than 30 seconds at any given time if that."

"Well jeez Ada, we haven't seen each other in nearly a decade. We went through alot together in Raccoon and in the small amount of time we were together we did bond somewhat." he explained. "I've finally found her and brought her home and I was the first real friend she's seen in that long period of time. Don't forget that she's been locked up in a fish tank for god knows how long. I don't know about you but I would sure want to catch up with my friends if I was held hostage by a lunatic for ten years." he finished almost out of breath.

"That's all well and good Leon but, it's not the fact that she's always staring, it's the way she's doing it." Ada came closer to him "She almost seems obsessed with you."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous." Leon scoffed at her accusations. He saw Sherry staring at him in the facility but he thought nothing of it, it really seemed harmless. "Maybe she was just trying to make sure it was all real. You know instead of just pinching me, she decided to stare and make sure I wasn't going to go poof." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Jealous, ha." she managed a small laugh "Leon I don't get jealous, I don't have time for petty feelings like that." she started closing herself off again.

"All I'm saying is your probably reading to much into this. It's nothing really." he tried to comfort her but she walked away to the kitchen. "Ada come on, don't do that." he followed her footsteps catching her at the refrigerator.

"Do what I'm getting something to drink." she said emotionlessly. "We need to figure out what we are going to get for dinner. I'll bet she's famished, I know I am."

"Yeah." his stomach growled "That makes three. But I know what I'm hungry for right now." he said moving closer to her, his mouth curved into a devilish grin.

"Oh, and what would that be?" her eyebrows raising inquisitively.

"Asian!" he made to grab her around the waist but she slinked her way out of his grip, pushing off his chest. "Ow damn. That still smarts." he groaned holding his side.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be trying to have the meal before it's ready." Ada bit back smiling and raising one eyebrow. "I'll go get something for us and you can catch up on old times." she said grabbing the keys and darting out the door before he had a chance to respond.

"Women." he sighed to himself "Can't live with 'em and you can't kill 'em." he headed back to the bathroom to check on Sherry. The shower had been off for a few minutes and he figured she would be ready by now. He sorely needed a shower because he was starting to smell himself and now he understood why Ada looked at him like a dead rotting fish earlier. "Hey kiddoohshit." he cursed rounding the corner catching an eyefull of her naked body. "I'm sorry, I thought you would be dressed by now."

"It's ok Leon, I'm perfectly comfortable being naked." grabbing up a towel she wrapped it around herself "Ok I'm decent now."

He turned around his face a bright red color "You really have grown up, haven't you?" then he smacked his forehead "Wow that was a dumbass thing to say." he stammered and walked back into the living room. _Jesus Kennedy what's gotten into you? You just saved this girls life, now your telling her she looks good naked, way to go. Idiot._ he chastised himself silently.

"Leon really it's ok, I've been pretty much without clothes for the last five or six years now, it's not a big deal." she tried soothing his ego "I've had scientists and all sorts of other people gawking at me. And your not an idiot." she finished.

"What did you just say?" he asked walking back to the bedroom, thanking his lucky stars she still had the towel on.

"I said your not an idiot so don't think that way." she replied non-chalantly, going through some of Ada's clothes trying to find something to wear.

"Uhm, ok I never said that." furrowing his brow, trying to figure out just how the hell she said that.

"Yes you did, I heard you." grabbing a blue tank top and a pair of shorts, she dropped the towel and starting dressing. She smiled to herself when she saw Leon quickly turn around again at her surprise disrobing. "Leon your an adult, I'm an adult, would you quit being such a boyscout."

"It's alittle more complicated than that Sherry." walking back out to the living room once again trying to choose the right words for this subject "When I last saw you, you were knee high to a grasshopper, now your a full grown woman, but there's still that little girl I see when I look at you. I almost consider you like a little sister. If you can understand where I'm coming from."

"I understand Leon but I'm not a kid anymore. So you don't have to think of me like that anymore." walking into the living room she sat on the small couch. She looked at him for a long moment "I'd rather you think of me as a friend than a sister anyway. Then you wouldn't have to be embarrassed of moments like that." she looked around not seeing the dark haired woman anywhere "Where did your friend go?"

"Oh Ada, she went to get us something to eat." he said sitting down next to her on the couch. "She said we should catch up on old times. Although the only old times to catch up on would be Raccoon City, and I don't think we need to go over that anymore. But first I'm going to shower because I smell like first class garbage." getting up and going towards the bedroom. "Why don't you watch some TV or something while I'm in there." he suggested.

"Ok." she replied watching him disappear into the bedroom. She flicked on the TV and quietly made her way back to the bedroom door. Listening to him grunt and groan, she carefully peeked around the corner, trying to get a look at him. Her eyes went wide at what she saw, he was simply magnificent, from the broad muscled shoulders down to his legs, everything she thought he would be and more. Her face turned pink and her body temperature rose a few degrees. She felt like she was going to burst with joy and laughter at the sight of this wonderful man. Everything about him was absolutely perfect, however she frowned a bit at all the scars and wounds she saw on him, then she felt for him deeply. Wished she could take all his pain away so he would never feel uncomfortable again. She quickly made herself scarce as he began to turn around.

Leon could swear he was being watched, he had the feeling about him and usually it was right, but when he turned there was nothing there. "Hmm. Guess I'm still jacked up from all the commotion." he finished disrobing and hopped in the shower tearing the curtain closed. The warm water began to beat away all the dirt and grime, and most importantly the ache. He grabbed the scrub brush and started scrubbing away all the blood and dirt from his body. There was that feeling again all of a sudden. He turned to look through the fairly opaque curtain and he could swear he saw a figure standing near the doorway. He tore the curtain around his head and again to his surprise nothing was there. "Ok now I could be going crazy." He slid the curtain shut and finished his shower, getting that 'watched' feeling a few more times but he ignored it. After he was finished he toweled himself off and went to the bedroom to grab his clothes. He grabbed a navy blue shirt and a pair of sweat pants, slid them on and went out to sit down and relax and catch up with Sherry. As he exited the bedroom and swung his line of sight to the living room it looked as if she had just flopped on the couch. Her hair was still bouncing from the impact of landing on the couch. He furrowed his brow in preparation to ask the burning question. "Sherry were you watching me in the bedroom?"

"Just a little." she smiled, trying to use her charm to keep him from getting angry.

"You can't just go around doing stuff like that girl, especially when it's me. I definitely don't like being watched when I'm not aware of it." he scolded her. That is until he noticed that the smile on her face changed to a frown and then a pout. "Look, I'm flattered that you think of me like that but I just can't reflect the same feeling Sherry." he sat next to her putting his arm around her. "I won't say that I look at you like a sister but a very close friend ok?" trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok, I guess." she sulked against him. Sort of cuddling up against him. "So after they took me away, what did you do with yourself?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well after they nuked Raccoon, I joined a small underground anti-Umbrella organization and tried to fight the good fight there." he reminisced. "After things didn't go as well as planned there the government recruited me for my unique talents and history to protect the Presidential family in the Secret Service." with that he looked down and fiddled with the knotted ties of his sweat pants "After I ran out of options trying to find you I handed my resignation in to the President and became the Sheriff of a small county in Missouri." he finished with a heavy sigh. "Then some sort of government agent delivered me a package that contained information on you and the projects that were going on in the facility here. And that's where I am at now." he said with a smile looking down at her, he forced a cough noticing she was very close to him, maybe a little to close so he got up to get something to drink. _What is going on with her, she's acting like a high school girl with a puppy dog crush. _he thought to himself. He noticed she turned to look at him with a particularly venomous look. _No way can she really hear what I'm thinking? That's impossible. _her look softened, but not by much. He tried a test _I wonder where Ada is?_ he checked and noticed her look didn't change a bit.

"Are you gonna come sit by me again or are you afraid?" she challenged him "I promise I won't bite you." batting her eyelashes.

He decided that he wasn't going to be afraid of her and might as well sit with her and provide some kind of pillar of strength for her if she needed it. Although he had to say that she was doing quite well for someone who had gone through nearly ten years of being held hostage, and in a tank no less. "Alright hold on a sec." making his way back to the couch and plopping down next to her. They sat there for nearly an hour watching random shows when they tired of the one they were watching, they summarily flipped channels until something presented itself. Sherry had slowly closed the gap between them again and was snuggled up next to him when the door swung open and Ada walked in carrying a couple bags of what Leon had guessed was some sort of take out. Leon jumped up at the sight of her "Hey I was wondering when you were going to get back." walking over he took the bags from her, walked over to the kitchen and set them on the counter. "Let's see what's on the menu for tonight." pulling Styrofoam containers of steaming goodness from the brown paper bags.

"Well the reason it took me so long," Ada explained, throwing a look at Sherry as she walked towards the kitchen "is I know the people that own this restaurant and I wanted to cook something for you that was authentic since I didn't get a chance to do it at your house the other day." she kissed him on the cheek, tossing him a mean look for the way he acted that day "And, I made you some Black Pepper chicken with some fried rice. I didn't know what Sherry would like so I just made her a simple dish of fried rice, egg rolls and some crab rangoon." she rested her arm around Leon's waist "I myself am having Peking duck with egg noodles." she finished with a smirk towards Sherry.

Albert Wesker didn't know how, but he was alive. It must be attributed to his accelerated healing rate and his bodies ability to absorb massive amounts of damage. "She thinks that she can rid herself of me that easily." he said out loud challenging the very air itself. "I will make sure she pays in kind for her treachery. Every cell in her being will regret the day she crossed me. I will make her watch her precious Leon die at my hands then in turn I will destroy everything that she is." He slowly and methodically removed himself from the shelf that had impaled him, rather audibly he noticed. His innards making sickening squishing and slurping sounds as he drew the spear of metal from his midsection. "But most of all I will enjoy the destruction I rain down on Leon Kennedy when I take back what is mine and leave him just a husk of what he used to be. Then and only then will I end his pathetic excuse for an existence." He would need some help with this obviously, he was no fool. He barely escaped Ada's wrath, although he didn't know how she had become so much faster and stronger than him. He had at least two years of practice using this new and improved body, there's no way she could've possibly surpassed him in skill. Then it hit him like a brick shot from a howitzer, she was out on the missions, constantly learning that she could push farther, run faster, and generally be more powerful. While he sat calmly at his chair, studying his monitors, keeping track of all the world's more unseemly events. He had become soft and this had enraged him beyond all else. He stood there for a moment boiling in his own self pity over being eclipsed by the one person he thought he could keep under his thumb for all time. He released the most feral howl that human ears would never experience from any animal. It shook the very walls of the facility, blew out any windows in the immediate area in a spray of glass. Then he twisted, planted his foot and sprang forth like a black streak through the complex, he needed no elevators he simply jumped and crushed floors making his own elevator shaft of sorts. Then he was out in the desert making his way towards the city. Where the object of his hatred lay. If anyone had seen him they would have written it off as a speeding vehicle or a dust devil sweeping through the sand. At this point in time he really didn't care if they saw him, he had only one thing in mind. Revenge. Cold blooded, satisfying revenge.

They sat in relative silence while eating their meals, with the exception of Leon that is. "Good god Ada this is damn good." he offered through chomping his food. "I mean...really...this is great."

"Leon could you possibly be more of a pig." she stabbed at him with her fork "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sowwy." although he said sorry that's what it sounded like with his mouth full. He cleverly ducked a backhand attempt from Ada and smiled sheepishly at her. He noticed Sherry was getting a kick out of this too, when he looked at her she had cracked a smile at Ada's whiff on him. But he took his attention away from the threat and paid the price, Ada caught him off guard and whacked him one right in the chops. "OW!" he rubbed his cheek where she swatted him.

After they had finished dinner, they made a quick clean up and Ada had announced that she was going to bed. Sherry was to take the spare bedroom in the small ranch house, although she had stated that she was going to sit up for awhile and watch TV, which made Leon kind of uneasy because he wanted to share the evening with Ada. So he decided that he would just get a full nights rest. He gave Sherry a small kiss on the forehead and wished her goodnight and followed Ada to the bedroom. He decided long ago that he wasn't going to tell Ada of the events that had transpired this evening while she was gone because he didn't want her going into a fit of worry over what was happening. He filed it under harmless flirting in his brain and called it even.

"So how do you feel?" she asked him taking off her shirt and shorts to reveal her black silk bra and panties. She slid under the covers and turned on her side.

"I feel good," he started removing his shirt "better than good actually." taking off his sweat pants, leaving only his boxers. "I feel brand new almost." he slinked under the covers behind her and wrapped his arm around her stomach while using his other as a prop. "How about you?"

"I'm pretty good," she rolled over to face him "nobody died, we got what we went there for and we made it home." tracing his face with her hand "What more could I ask for?" she asked slowly running her hand around the back of his head pulling him closer to revel in everything that was Leon Kennedy.

He stopped her for a second, wondering "Should we really do this, I mean, she's out there." he jerked a thumb towards the door.

"She's a big girl Leon." she said forcing herself on him.

Leon moaned quietly "I love this part."

--


End file.
